Cold Hearted
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (FOURTH SEQUEL TO THE HEART BEAT SERIES) Even at the age of 25, Ashley and Asher will always need their mother and father. Even when they are parents themselves, but will AJ and Punk be able to help their twin son and daughter, or will they leave them to figure things out for themselves. [AU STORY] ATTENTION- This is not really an AJPunk fic but they do play big roles in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I know I done a sequel to this a while ago and deleted it. I deleted it because I knew I could do better, especially because it will probably the very last sequel. So if you haven't read Heart Beat, Heart Break or Heart Mended, I suggest you do because this will make no sense to you what so ever. Anyway, I've thought long and hard about what I want to do for this and I'm going to try and make it better than the first three. I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW. I'm also changing the ages of some people as well. **

"And what did Grandpa do?" A 8 year old Logan asked.

"Yeah, what did he do?" Charlie asked.

"He beat all the bad men up and got me and Auntie Ashley out of Paris." Asher said, telling stories to his children when he was a kid.

"Wow." Logan said.

"Right, you two get some sleep. We have to go pick your mom and sister up from the hospital." Asher said.

"Ok." Both Logan and Charlie replied, snuggling under the covers as Asher turned the light off and walked out.

Louise was just after having her and Asher's third child, Chelle. Asher was picking them both up the next day, but right now he had an important visitor.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" Asher asked, opening the door to his twin sister.

"A…Asher, I… I've been drinking." Ashley said, leaning against the wall to hold herself up.

"What?!" Asher shrieked.

"I… I had to… I need alcohol in my life… I'm going to die aren't I?" Ashley spoke, slurring on her words.

"You told me you'd never touch another drop Ashley, you could die." Asher said, worried for Ashley.

"I… I'm sorry. I just can't do it." Ashley said.

"What about your two year old daughter Ashley?" Asher said.

"I'm just a hazard for her, she doesn't need me." Ashley said.

Asher was thankful that Ashley looked as if she hadn't drank too much, at least she was standing.

"Every kid needs there mother. Speaking of mother, I'm phoning her right now." Asher said.

"No, no you can't. Then she'll tell dad and he'll kill me." Ashley begged.

"Fine, but only because your my sister. Go into the spare room and lie down, I'll bring you coffee." Asher said.

"Thank you. So much." Ashley said, circling her arms around her brother.

Asher watched as she walked (or staggered) all the way to the spare room until he phoned his mom and dad.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"Phil, your phone is ringing," AJ called in from the kitchen, she looked over at the caller ID where it read 'Asher.'

"Who is it?" Punk asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Ash." AJ smiled, watching Punk pick the phone up.

AJ watched and watched as Punks facial expressions went from a smile to a worried concerned look.

"We'll be right over." Punk said, hanging up.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" AJ asked.

"It's Ashley." Punk said.

"What about Ashley? Is she ok?" AJ asked.

"No. She's… she's took a drink again." Punk said.

AJ knew this wasn't good. Even at 25 years old Ashley couldn't control her drink and AJ and Punk knew once she started drinking, there was no way of getting her back off it.

**Just a small chapter to get us going. Feels so good to be back writing about this story. I've really missed it. I know I've changed some ages and things but it should be easy to follow, and don't worry the whole story will not just be about Ashley's drinking problem. There will be more in store. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" Punk said, walking straight into his son's house.

"Calm down. She doesn't look like she's took a lot. Don't go all ape shit crazy on her." Asher said.

"She could die Asher." Punk said.

"I know that. Just don't give her a reason to take another drink. Go easy on her." Asher said.

"I am staying her until she wakes up sober." Punk said, taking his jacket off and sitting on the couch.

"Just make yourself at home why don't you?" Asher said sarcastically.

"I will. Thank you." Punk said, switching the TV on and putting his feet up, causing Asher to shake his head and turn his attention to his mom.

"Anyway how are you guys?" Asher asked his mom.

"We're fine. What about Louise and Chelle?" AJ asked, taking her jacket off.

"Picking them up tomorrow." Asher smiled.

"Good." AJ smiled, walking over and sitting beside her husband.

"In fact, I'm going to go see her right now. You don't mind looking after Charlie and Logan, their sleeping anyway." Asher said, grabbing his jacket.

"No not at all. On you go." AJ smiled, watching her eldest son walk out the door.

Asher got into the car and drove away to the hospital. He got out and walked through the almost silent hospital, walking all the way to Louise's room.

He crept in, surprised to see Louise sitting up, feeding Chelle.

"What are you doing in here so late?" Louise asked, almost whispering.

"I just wanted to see my daughter." Asher smiled.

"Where are Charlie and Logan?" Louise asked.

"With my mom and dad." Asher said, smiling as Louise passed him his tiny little newest girl. He couldn't believe where Louise and him where at now. Last time he checked she was 14 and pregnant, both living under his mom and dad's roof. Now they had three children, their own house and jobs.

"Why are your mom and dad over?" Louise said.

"It's a long story but you look pretty tired to listen so try and get some sleep." Asher said, walking over and placing Chelle in the basinet beside Louise.

"Ok, your right, I'm… ow!" Louise said, holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Asher asked.

"My… stomach." Louise gasped, holding on to her belly.

"I'm going to get someone." Asher said, worried for Louise.

As soon as he found a nurse, she began to check Louise all over.

"Ok, there seems to be another baby in there." The nurse said calmly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You are kidding right?" Louise said, looking at Asher for answers but noticing Asher far from on earth at the nurse's words.

"I'm afraid not. We're going to need to take you to a delivery room." The nurse said.

"I didn't sign up for another baby." Louise said, shaking her head but wincing at the pain of her contractions.

"Don't look at me." The nurse said, looking at Asher.

"This is all your fault." Louise said, pointing to Asher who still wasn't really paying attention to anything or anyone, he was too busy thinking about this other baby still in Louise's stomach.

"Are you coming Mr Brooks?" The nurse asked, wheeling Louise to a delivery room.

Asher nodded and followed along. He was going to have twins, then he started to picture all the things him and Ashley done as twins, bad things, naughty things, they drove his mom and dad up the wall and now he was going to have twins. Oh no.

**This family is full of surprises and twists. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to be here for a few more hours mom." Asher said, on the phone minutes after his fourth child had just been born.

"Ok, is everything alright?" AJ asked.

"Yeah. Louise… well, she had another baby." Asher said, not knowing how to put it.

"What?!" AJ shrieked.

"We have twins." Asher said, trying to sound happy.

"That's… that's good son." AJ said, trying to convince herself.

"Yeah, anyway, I'll be home later." Asher said hanging up.

He made his way over to Louise who was out cold snoring. Poor thing. Hadn't got a chance to barely sleep all day.

Asher then walked over to his two new children. One wearing a pink baby grow, the other with blue.

"Now, you my friend, are a little sneaky baby." Asher said, picking up his mysterious son.

"What to call you?" Asher said, running out of names to think about.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"Twins." AJ whispered to herself.

"What about them?" Punk said, thinking AJ was talking about Ashley and Asher.

"Twins." AJ said again.

"What?" Punk said sitting up.

"Asher and Louise have god damn twins." AJ said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk laughed, thinking AJ was just messing around.

"Louise has just had another baby, which means they have twins." AJ said.

"You are kidding with me? Right?" Punk said.

"No." AJ said.

"This is sort of funny." Punk said to AJ's surprise.

"This is not funny in any way." AJ said.

"It is. Think about it… we get to watch the both Asher and Louise go crazy just like we did with Ashley and Asher. Trust me, this is going to be fun to watch." Punk said.

"Your such a caring father." AJ said.

"I am." Punk nodded.

Just then a door creaked open, revealing AJ and Punks oldest daughter, who walked in.

"Asher?" She said, looking in the living room and noticing the last two people she wanted to see.

"Come here and sit down right now." Punk said, as if speaking to a 4 year old.

Ashley was going to kill Asher.

_With Asher and Louise…_

"We should name him something beginning with Ch, like me and Ashley." Asher said to Louise who had woken with both babies crying.

"There aren't any boys names beginning with Ch." Louise said holding Chelle in her arms.

"Shawn." Asher said.

"That isn't a 'ch' name?" Louise said.

"I know but it sounds the same as the start of Chelle. Chelle and Shawn." Asher said.

"That doesn't sound retarded does it?" Louise asked.

"Does Asher and Ashley sound retarded?" Asher said.

"No." Louise said.

"Ok. Do we agree on Shawn or not?" Asher asked.

"I suppose it's nice." Louise smiled.

"Ok, settled then." Asher said, sitting Shawn in the basinet and filling in the second birth certificate of the day.

"I can't believe there is two of them." Louise sighed, not knowing if she could deal with four children, her and Asher always agreed on three children and that was it.

"Well after this. I promise to you, I promise to myself, no more children. Shake on it." Asher said, handing Louise his hand to shake on his promise.

"You better keep that promise." Louise laughed, shaking Asher's hand, turning it into a kiss on the lips.

_With AJ, Punk and Ashley…_

"Ashley, you can't make this promise and then break it when life gets tough." Punk said.

"I know… I just… I just needed a glass, then I knew it was wrong and poured the rest of the bottle down the sink." Ashley said.

"That one glass could end your life Ashley." AJ added.

"I know, I know and I promise, and this time I mean it, I won't touch any alcohol ever again." Ashley said.

"You really promise?" AJ asked.

"I promise mom." Ashley said.

"Ok." AJ smiled.

"Ashley, if you break this promise, I'll never forgive you, you know that right?" Punk said.

"Yes, but you won't need to forgive me because I won't break the promise." Ashley said.

"Good, now shouldn't you be going home?" Punk asked.

"Yeah I suppose, where even is Asher?" Ashley asked.

"He's at the hospital. Louise just had another baby." AJ said.

"What?" Ashley laughed.

"It isn't funny. Twins can turn into little devils." AJ said.

"Hey! We were not devils." Ashley said.

Getting a 'yeah right' face from her parents.

"Well even if we were, it's nothing Louise and Asher can't handle." Ashley said, standing up and saying goodbye to her parents.

_The next day…_

"I promised Charlie and Logan that I'd take the both of them to pick you up today." Asher driving home with Louise beside him holding Shawn since they only had one car seat, since they thought they were only having one baby.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Louise said as Asher pulled up to the house, taking Chelle from her car seat and walking into the house behind Louise to find half the street in their house, including Dean, Paige, their children's children and Asher's brother Aston and sister Aimee.

He also noticed the 'it's a girl' sign, which had 'and boy' added to it which looked a lot like Punk's writing.

Louise chuckled looking up at the sign. This really was a crazy family.

"I like the sign." Asher said, as his mother and father approached him first.

"Well, you know. What can I say?" Punk said, putting all joking aside and hugging his son. Taking one of his newest grandchild while he was it.

"Congratulations." AJ said, hugging Louise and holding her new grandson.

"Well, what's their names?" Punk asked.

"Well the girl is Chelle." Asher said.

"And the boy is Shawn." Louise added.

"I see what you've did here." Punk said, referring to Louise and Asher going along with the way they called Ashley and Asher.

There was one particular person Asher was glad to see. His little sister Aimee. He hadn't seen her in ages.

"Aimee." Asher smiled.

"Ash." Aimee smiled, hugging her big brother.

"How are you?" Asher asked.

"I'm good, you?" Aimee smiled.

"I'm good." Asher smiled, "Good to see you."

"Good to be back… at least I think." Aimee chuckled, looking around at the family she was brought up into.

"Dad… dad… dad!" Logan said, tugging on his father's jeans.

"What?" Asher asked.

"We want to see the babies." Logan said, along with Charlie standing beside him.

"Ok, come on over then." Asher said, "I'll talk to you later." Asher said, to his younger sister as he led his two other children over to the twins which were still being held by Punk and AJ.

"Can you let them hold them? I'm going to see where Louise is." Asher said to his mom and dad who nodded and introduced Charlie and Logan to their new brother and sister.

Asher walked down the hall to see Louise standing in the spare room, the bed covers still messed up from Ashley staying in it.

"What are you doing?" Asher said walking in the room.

"Who's been in here?" Louise asked, turning to face Asher.

"No one." Asher lied.

"Tell me." Louise said.

"Ashley." Asher said.

"You promised, you fucking promised!" Louise shouted, storming out the room.

Did Asher mention Ashley and Louise didn't particularly see eye to eye anymore. At all.

**Uh oh! The reason they fell out will be revealed in the next chapter. REVIEW. Also I could imagine a lot of people don't like this story because it's not really about Punk and AJ but technically it is. It's basically four stories of their life. So if you don't like, don't read! I appreciate those who do REVIEW and read though. Especially a specific person who has reviewed all my stories.**

**Shout out to – AlysaKhater.**

**I love reading your reviews and glad you have stuck by stories since the start. I appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Louise, just hear me out…" Asher said, running after Asher.

"I trusted you, she… do you not remember what she done to us?" Louise said, watching Asher shut the door so not to let everyone hear their conversation.

"I do remember Louise and I told you I forgave her, she's my sister." Asher said.

"I don't care if she's your sister. She's dangerous Asher, not just to us, but to our children." Louise said.

"Louise please, she's not a bad person…"

"She is! That's exactly what she is, an evil bitch…"

"You're crossing the line." Asher said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I hurting your feelings?" Louise said sarcastically.

"Please Louise, just give her a chance." Asher said.

"Never in my life will I let her near me again, have you forgotten what she done to us, to me and you, not to mention before when we were kids. May I remind you how I got this." Louise said showing Asher the scar on her side.

_Flashback…_

_Asher had just been back from prison a year and was starting to get his life in order. Him and Louise had a house with their two children, not far from Punk and AJ. _

_One night when Asher was gone at work, it was just Louise, Charlie and Logan when there was a knock at the door. Louise looked at the clock… 9pm… who could it be at this time. _

_She got up from the couch from watching Scooby doo with her 6 and 7 year old son and daughter and answered the door to a very VERY drunk Ashley._

"_Ashley." Louise sighed, this wasn't going to be good._

"_Let me in." Ashley barged in, pushing past Louise and stumbled in through the door._

"_Kids, go to your rooms." Louise said, watching Charlie and Logan run into their rooms._

"_C'mon Ashley, what are you doing drinking?" Louise asked._

"_Where does Asher keep the alcohol." Ashley slurred, looking everywhere for anything to drink, any alcohol to drink._

"_You know Asher doesn't drink." Louise said folding her arms._

"_Yes, but… you. You do." Ashley said._

"_We've ran out." Louise said._

"_Bullshit. Where is it? Tell… tell me…" Ashley said, backing Louise up against the wall._

"_Ashley, please just go home." Louise said, she would admit it that Ashley was pretty scary when she was drunk, the only person that knew how to handle her was Asher and he was on night shift._

"_No…not until you tell me." Ashley said, inches away from Louise._

"_Ashley… please, we don't have any alcohol, just go home, the kids are still up…" Louise was cut off with Ashley's hand whistling down on her cheek._

"_Tell me, or so help me I'll do something I'll regret when I'm sober." Ashley said, opening the knife drawer._

"_C'mon, Ashley please… I… I don't have any alcohol, please." Louise said, practically crying at Ashley who was now holding a sharp, very sharp knife in her hand._

"_You have until three." Ashley said, she was a completely different person when she was drunk._

"_I don't have any alcohol, I swear on my children's life." Louie said, telling truth and nothing but the truth._

"_1…"_

"_Please Ashley, don't." Louise begged._

"_2…" _

"_I have children in the house Ashley, please…"_

"_3…" Ashley finished, moving the knife forward into Louise's side, she warned her._

_Louise fell to the floor, holding her side. Her body had just gone into shock and her whole body was numb and cold._

"_I deliberately put they drugs and knife in Asher's pocket 6 years ago. I couldn't stand to see you two happy." Ashley said, having no heart at the moment and dropping the knife and leaving the house._

"_L…Logan, Ch…Charlie…" Louise cried,hardly being able to speak._

_Logan came running in first and was a little disturbed at what he saw._

"_Mom." Logan said, Charlie gasping behind him._

"_Phone… phone your…dad…" Louise said, watching Logan run to the phone to phone their father._

_Lucky for Louise it wasn't a "bad" stabbing but it was still sore as hell and she could barely move for weeks._

_Asher wouldn't believe her when she told him it was Ashley and what she told him about him going to prison, then Asher saw for himself as Ashley showed up at their house multiple times after, drunk, nasty and plain horrible._

_Calling Asher and Louise horrible names, talking about their children, the life they had lived, everything and anything she could think of._

_It went on for months. Months of hell._

_End of Flashback…_

"She sent you to prison for five years, deliberately and you just forgive her like that." Louise said, shaking her head.

Thinking back, Asher didn't know why he'd forgiven his sister, she had changed her ways, but that didn't mean she wouldn't go back to them.

"I'm sorry." Asher said.

"I don't want you talking to her, ever. I don't want her in this house. If I had it my way I wouldn't have her in this country." Louise said.

"Ok, I promise you, I wont speak to her ok? You happy?" Asher said.

"Yes. Thank you." Louise said, hugging Asher tightly.

"Can we go out now, people will be wondering what we're doing in here." Asher said, him and Louise walking out and approaching the living room where everyone and a very unwanted visitor were.

" .Out!" Louise screamed, causing everyone to turn round to face what Louise was looking at.

Ashley.

**Uh Oh, shit's going down! Ashley is turning pretty horrible, how could Asher forgive her? REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Get her out now." Louise said, not caring that everyone was staring at her.

"Louise, just don't make a scene, I'll get her out." Asher whispered, trying to smile as people turned around staring at them both.

"Well get her out now." Louise said.

"Louise, please. I'm just here to see the twins, I got them a present." Ashley said.

"I don't want you anywhere near them, nor do I want your present. Get out!" Louise screamed.

"Good to be home." Aimee said.

"Sure is." Aston laughed.

AJ and Punk just looked at each other in confusion. Why was Louise so angry towards Ashley?

"Ok. I'll go." Ashley said. Standing up and leaving the present beside the couch. Walking out the door. Louise took a deep breath and buried her head into Asher's chest, silently crying.

"C'mon, you're alright now." Asher said, rubbing her back in a circular notion.

"I felt like I couldn't breathe." Louise whispered, holding on to Asher tightly.

Asher just sighed and watched as his father stared at him in confusion.

Everyone decided to leave earlier than what they intended to. They knew Louise would be tired so they thought it would be best to let her get some rest. AJ was currently in saying goodnight to Charlie and Logan while Punk, Asher and Louise stood in the kitchen talking.

"You two care to explain to me what all that was about?" Punk said.

"It's nothing." Asher said, not wanting to tell his father.

"Nothing? Didn't look like nothing to me." Punk said folding his arms.

"You really want to know?" Louise said.

"Well yes." Punk said, watching Louise lift her t-shirt up to show the scar that ran down her torso.

"Ok, so you have a scar?" Punk said, a little confused.

"That was caused by Ashley." Louise said.

"Louise…" Asher was cut off.

"No Asher, he needed to know." Louise said.

"What do I need to know? What's been going on with you two and Ashley?" Punk asked suspiciously.

"A few years ago. Ashley showed up to the house drunk, drunker than ever before. She begged me for alcohol but I didn't have any, genuinely but she thought I was lying, of course Asher was at work and was here myself with the kids, she slapped me, then took a knife from the drawer and…"

"Stop right there. There's no way. She wouldn't. You… both of you are crazy." Punk said.

"Dad, it happened. She stabbed Louise." Asher said.

"No… no she didn't, you two are just as sick as each other… your sister wouldn't do that. C'mon Asher, you grew up with her, she's getting into your head." Punk said, referring to Louise who had just gave up and walked away.

"Listen to me, Ashley stabbed Louise and there's more. Leave if you can't handle it. But you know me better than anyone and you know when I'm lying. So tell me, am I lying?" Asher said sternly.

"Of course your lying. Ashley would never harm anyone." Punk said shaking his head, "AJ! AJ!"

"What?" AJ said walking in.

"We're leaving." Punk said, scowling at his son, getting an even bigger one back.

"Ok." AJ said, feeling a lot of tension between Punk and their eldest son.

"Bye." AJ smiled.

"Bye mom." Asher said, hugging AJ, glaring at his father through the process.

Once they had left Asher ran his hands through his hair and turned all the lights off. He'd tidy up everything the next day, he just wanted to sleep, but first he checked on two important tiny people that he'd yet to say goodnight to.

He walked into the twins room where they both slept in the same cot since they didn't know little Shawn was going to be here.

"Hey you guys. I know you're sleeping but I want you to know that I love you, both of you. I… I hope you guys don't turn out to be like me and Ashley. I pray you don't. Goodnight." Asher said, kissing both Chelle and Shawn on their soft heads.

He walked out and into his and Louise's bedroom to see her crying into the pillow. He got into bed and took her in his arms.

"Why does no one believe me?" Louise cried.

"I believe you, and that's all that matters." Asher said.

"I thought we could be normal, not like your childhood. Just a normal family." Louise said.

"We are normal Louise." Asher said.

"Asher we're cousins, there's nothing normal about us." Louise laughed.

"Ok, well take away the cousin part, we are normal." Asher chuckled.

"We had a kid when we were 15." Louise said, looking up at Asher.

"Ok, maybe we're not normal, but we're nothing like what it was like back then. We're 25 for Christ sake. That was 10 years ago." Asher said.

"I wish we didn't live so close to everyone. AKA Ashley, your mom and dad." Louise sighed.

"We can't move Louise. I can't move with my work." Asher said, thinking that Louise was hinting to him about moving house.

"I know. Maybe we can one day though." Louise said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm shattered." Asher said.

"I've just had two babies. Of course I'm shattered." Louise laughed.

"Well…" Asher said, turning the lamp off, the room and house in complete darkness, "Goodnight." Asher said, kissing Louise on the lips.

"I love you." Louise said lovingly.

"I love you too." Asher said, kissing her head and closing his eyes, trying to forget about everything, Louise doing the same.

_The next day…_

"Asher." Louise said.

"Yeah?" Asher grumbled, turning around to face Louise, his eyes still closed.

"Twins." Louise said, turning back around to sleep.

"Can you not get them?" Asher sighed.

"I spent hours giving birth to them. You get them." Louise said.

"Ugh." Asher moaned, getting out bed and walking into the twins room to find both of them gone.

He rushed out in a panic but then noticed Charlie holding Chelle and to his surprise Ashley holding Shawn in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Asher asked.

"Can't a sister come see her brother?" Ashley said.

"You're drunk!" Asher screamed, causing the twins to start crying.

"Look what you've done." Ashley said, only for Asher to rip Shawn from her arms.

"Charlie, go put her back in her cot, Logan, can you put Shawn in it as well?" Asher asked his oldest son.

"Yeah, I guess." Logan said, taking Shawn and following Charlie into the twins room.

"How did you get in?" Asher said.

"Your lovely children let me in. You should really tell them not to answer doors to people." Ashley laughed.

"If you know what's best for you then you'll leave before Louise get's up." Asher said.

"Oh and what is Louise going to do?" Ashley said, laughing as she stood up, walking around the house.

"I don't know what she'll do but if you dare go near her you won't want to know what I'll do. I broke your nose before." Asher said, recalling the memory of him punching Ashley in the nose when they were only kids.

"You know, I always knew from the start you'd grow up to be like him." Ashley said, walking around the house slowly.

"Like who?" Asher asked.

"Like dad." Ashley said, taking a photo of Charlie and Logan and smashing up against the wall, causing Louise to wake up with a start.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Asher said, taking Ashley's arm roughly.

"What is she doing here?" Louise said from the kitchen into the living room.

"Oh look who it is, my bestest friend." Ashley said.

Louise gasped, Ashley was drunk. She started to feel panicky already from what happened the last time they encountered when she was drunk.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Louise, I've got her just go check on the twins." Asher said to Louise who wasn't budging.

"Twins, how brilliant. Just like me and you huh? Maybe the girl will turn out to be like her old auntie. A pathetic drunk." Ashley laughed.

"Just shut up and get out." Asher said, hearing enough.

"Do you want to know why I started drinking?" Ashley said, her eyes hazing over, looking at both Asher and Louise, "Because of you two. Ever since you two met I lost my brother. It was always just me and you Ash, always being stupid and annoying mom and dad, but then little miss perfect came along and changed all that." Ashley said.

"That was years and years ago Ashley. Grow up." Asher said.

"No. You grew up to fast. I mean look at Charlie, you were 15 when she was born. That isn't normal." Ashley said.

"And drinking until you don't know who you are isn't normal either." Louise added, walking over to stand beside Asher.

"You were my hero Asher." Ashley said, ignoring Louise. "You were always there for me. Looking out for me, protecting me." Ashley cried.

"I can't always look out for you Ashley, I have a family now." Asher said.

"Ashley, just get out." Louise said.

"No. Not until I get answers." Ashley said.

"Answers to what?" Asher said.

"Answers to why you are both evil, trampy, cows…" Ashley said as Louise wiped the smirk of her face by slapping her across the face.

"You deserved that." Louise said.

Ashley held her cheek and pounced on Louise, sending both of them reeling backwards. Asher grabbed Ashley off and dragged her to the door.

"I swear to god Ashley, I don't have a clue who you are anymore." Asher said, shutting the door and rushing back to Louise to help her up.

"You alright?" Asher said, helping Louise to her feet.

"Yeah." Louise sighed.

"We're leaving." Asher said.

"What?" Louise asked in confusion.

"We're leaving Chicago. As soon as possible." Asher said.

"But your job…"

"At this stage I don't care. First I'm going to see my mom and dad. There's some boxes in the cupboard that you can start packing. I'll be back soon to help you." Asher said, kissing Louise and walking out the house and straight to his mom and dad's.

Once he got to the house he knocked the door and waited to see his mom answer the door.

"Can I come in?" Asher asked.

"Yeah…" AJ said, letting Asher in who walked straight into the living room where his dad sat.

"What are you doing here?" Punk said, not forgiven Asher for saying all that TRUE stuff about Ashley.

"Me, Louise and the kids are leaving. We're leaving Chicago, for all I know we might leave America." Asher said.

"Why?" AJ asked, not wanting Asher to leave.

"Because of this." Asher said, picking a picture up of him and Ashley when they were 7 .

"Because of Ashley?" AJ said.

"Yeah. We… we can't keep up with her. She shows up at our house every week, completely out her face. She's driving me insane. So don't blame me for leaving, blame her." Asher said, walking out.

"Asher wait?" Punk said, running after him.

"What?" Asher said.

"She's really that bad?" Punk asked.

"You don't even know how bad." Asher sighed, "I haven't slept in weeks. My children haven't slept in weeks." Asher said.

"Did she really… stab Louise?" Punk said.

"Yes. Why would I lie about something like that?" Asher said.

"Maybe moving would be the best for you. Just stay in contact with us." Punk said.

"I will." Asher smiled, hugging his mom.

"We'll help her." Punk said, watching Asher walk down the stairs and into the street.

"Nah, she's beyond help now." Asher said, causing AJ to frown, watching her son walking away.

_With Louise…_

"So we're moving house?" Charlie asked her mother, helping her pack boxes, same as Logan.

"Yeah." Louise smiled, happy they were moving house.

"Why?" Logan added.

"Just to explore the world." '_or get away from your alcoholic auntie.' _Louise thought.

Just then Asher walked in the door.

"We've got our things packed dad!" Charlie said, excited to be moving house.

"That's good sweetheart. Once we get the rest we'll be leaving." Asher smiled.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"It's a surprise. Now both of you get to bed, you'll have to get up early tomorrow." Asher said, saying goodnight to both Charlie and Logan who ran away to bed.

"The twins have been fed and are sleeping as well." Louise smiled.

"So a quiet house…" Asher smirked.

"No… we have packing to do…" Louise, feeling Asher start to kiss her neck from behind.

"Last night in this house." Asher said.

"Asher…" Louise gasped, both of them falling down on the couch, laughing,

"I love you." Asher said, taking Louise's t-shirt off.

"I love you too." Louise smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down Asher's neck, taking his t-shirt off while she was at it…

_The next day…_

"That's everything." Asher said, to the truck driver who had all their belongings and furniture in his truck.

"So where's it heading?" The truck driver asked.

"New Jersey." Asher said.

"Sure thing." The truck driver said, driving away.

"You guys ready?" Asher asked.

"Yeah. Can we make one stop on the way?" Louise asked, strapping Charlie and Logan in their car seats, as well as the twins.

"Yeah, where?" Asher said, getting into the car.

"Your mom and dads." Louise said, she had personal things to talk to with Asher's parents.

_At AJ's and Punk's…_

"You can just stay here." Louise said, getting out the car and walking up the stairs to the house she once lived in.

Asher watched as AJ opened the door and let Louise in. He then looked back to see Charlie and Logan sleeping, the twins gurgling away to themselves. He smiled.

"You alright Louise?" AJ asked as Punk came in to see who was at the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. Obviously you know that we are leaving, but I'd just like to take this time to thank the both of you." Louise said.

"For what?" Punk chuckled.

"For letting me in. For letting me be a part of this family. Ever since I met Asher, my life has gotten so much better. I know this sounds dumb, but just hear me out. If you hadn't of let me stay. I would have still been with they foster parents that didn't give a damn about me. And then we had Charlie and you let us keep her and we could never thank you enough, the both of you have been the best mom and dad figure to me ever." Louise said.

"Louise, you know it's our pleasure." Punk said.

"I know, but I want to give you this. Me and Asher want to give you this." Louise said, handing Punk and envelope.

"What is it?" AJ asked.

"Don't open it until we're gone. Just know we would be no where if it wasn't for the both of you. Thank you." Louise said, hugging Punk and AJ tightly, watching AJ dry her tear.

Punk and AJ watched as Louise ran out the door and into the car, watching them drive away into the next chapter of their life.

Punk opened the envelope as soon as their car was out of sight. He nearly collapsed with what he saw.

A cheque. Fifty thousand dollars, with a note attached to it.

_We've been saving up since we both got jobs. You two are the best. You deserve it. Don't spend it all at once now. See you._

_Love Asher, Louise, Charlie, Logan, Chelle and Shawn. X_

Punk couldn't believe this. He smiled and passed it to AJ who nearly died at the numbers on the cheque.

"Oh my…" AJ said, not even being able to finish her sentence.

"There isn't a bad bone in they two kids." Punk said.

"Kids?" AJ said.

Punk smiled, who was he kidding, they weren't kids, they were adults. Grown adults. It was going to be tough not having Asher and Louise living five minutes away from them, but they were happy for them.

**Wow. That's a lot of money. REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

_New Jersey…_

"This is…" Asher said, stepping out the car to their new house, if you'd even call it a house, it was nothing like their one in Chicago.

"We're staying here?" Charlie said frowning.

"Looks like it." Asher said staring at the shabby, ugly house.

"We'll have to start decorating." Louise said, looking at their new home, trying her best to smile.

_With AJ and Punk…_

AJ opened the door as a very rough looking Ashley walked through the door, at least she had sobered up.

"Where's Asher? I went to his house… the windows are all tinted and the car is gone." Ashley asked her parents.

"Asher's gone Ashley." Punk said.

"Where?" Ashley spoke.

"He's gone. Left Chicago." Punk said, truth was he didn't know where Asher was, he just knew they definitely weren't in Chicago anymore.

"Why?" Ashley asked, confused as to why her brother would just up and leave.

"Because of you." AJ said with pity.

"Me? What have I done?" Ashley said in disbelief.

"You can't keep away from him, especially when you're drunk, you've hurt Louise and their kids can't sleep at night. That's what you've done." Punk said.

"I would never do that. I… I love Asher… I would never hurt him or his family." Ashley said, starting to get emotional that her brother had left the city, her brother that was her bestfriend, her brother that had been with her since birth. Through good and bad, thick and thin.

"Maybe if you had kept your promise to me and stayed off the drink he'd still be here, but you didn't, you have no one to blame but yourself." Punk said.

"Is he coming back?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, but if he does it won't be to see you." AJ said, walking out the living room, leaving Punk and Ashley.

"This is all my fault." Ashley said, running her hands through her hair.

"Just go home Ashley. Go home and sort yourself because I can't run after you anymore, nor can your mom or Asher. You're not 15 anymore. You have a daughter who I'm assuming is getting dropped off today. Go home, think about things and so help me don't even think about alcohol never mind touch it." Punk said.

Ashley held back her tears. Her father sounded so proud of her. She walked past him and out the door, into the breezy Chicago city.

All memories with her and Asher rushing through her mind.

_Flashback…_

"_You've spelt Aston wrong." A 6 year old Ashley said, looking at her twin brother who was making a card for their new baby brother._

"_No I haven't." Asher said, holding the card back that spelt 'Astin'_

"_Yeah you have. Change the I to an O." Ashley said._

"_When did you become so smart?" Asher said, colouring in the card now, Ashley helping._

"_I didn't. You're just an idiot." Ashley said._

"_Take that back." Asher said, flicking his pen at her cheek._

"_Never." Ashley said._

"_Take it back or I'll tickle you." Asher said, knowing how tickilish Ashley was._

"_Don't dare… Asher!" Ashley screamed as Asher started tickling her._

"_Alright alright… I take it back." Ashley said, hardly breathing from laughing so much._

"_Ha." Asher said, sitting back down._

"_I don't take it back. You're still an idiot." Ashley laughed, running away from Asher._

_End Of Flashback…_

Ashley laughed walking down the street. Although her and Asher always looked out for each other, there were always bad memories that would forever stick in her mind.

_Flashback…_

_None of this was true, of course Asher wasn't the dad. Asher told her it was someone she didn't know a couple months ago. It would explain Asher staying at home with Louise all the time and all the other stuff that had been going on._

_She quickly went in the door and looked in every room until she found them both in the living room sitting down._

"_Ashley, why are you…" Asher was cut off._

"_Shut up!" Ashley shouted causing Asher to look at Louise in confusion._

"_I know your little secret Asher. Or should I say DAD!" Ashley shouted watching Asher stand up._

"_Who told you?" Asher said._

"_That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're 14 years old with a pregnant girlfr… oh wait, is she even your girlfriend since she's your fucking cousin." Ashley said, looking at Louise._

"_None of this even concerns you Ashley. Go back to school." Asher said._

"_I suppose everyone knows. What do you think our little sisters and brother are going to think? Oh hey there's Asher, our brother who knocked up our cousin when he was 14…' Ashley was cut off when Asher took his hand and slapped it across Ashley's face, sending her falling backwards and falling on her still sore ribs._

"_Asher!" Louise shouted, going to help Ashley up._

"_She deserved it." Asher said._

_Ashley pushed Louise away and struggled to get back to her feet but done it anyway and looked at Asher._

"_All those times you put me down for having sex, look at you now and you…" Ashley said, pointing to Louise._

"_You're just a pathetic, whore with no family so you decide to destroy mine. Should of just aborted the damn thing for its own sake." Ashley said, causing Louise to feel a little hurt._

_Asher got up and dragged Ashley's arm, taking her outside the front door. "You're just jealous that no one loves you as much as she loves me, so just fuck off back to Paris or something. You're more useful over there than you are here or anywhere else." Asher said, slamming the door on a now broken Ashley._

_End of flashback…_

Ashley dried her tear that rolled down her cheek recalling that memory. That was one of the biggest fall outs they had ever had, then she remembered them making up a few weeks later.

_Flashback…_

"_How's Charlie?" Ashley asked sitting up on the bed talking to Asher._

"_She's fine, can't wait for you to come home." Asher smiled._

"_Me neither, about our fight and what I said about you being a father and stuff… I didn't mean it, I was just shocked and finding out in school didn't help, I'm sorry. I know you're an amazing dad." Ashley smiled._

"_Thanks. I didn't mean anything about what I said either. All the stuff about Paris, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry too." Asher said._

"_Right, well come here and give your sister a hug." Ashley smiled, watching Asher walk over and hug her tightly._

_End of Flashback…_

Ashley smiled and walked up the stairs to her house to see her daughters father standing outside with her daughter. She smiled.

"Here." Aleigha's father said, handing her to her mother.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled.

"I'll get her same time next week." He said, walking away.

Ashley got her keys out and opened the house door, walking in with her daughter in her arms.

"Mommy's going to get better. Not just for me, but for you." Ashley smiled, sitting down and taking her two year olds jacket and shoes off, her eyes focused the whole time on a picture of her and Asher on the coffee table, making funny faces when they were 17.

She watched as Aleigha ran over to her toy box and started playing with the dollies that Asher had got her for her second birthday.

Ashley walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took every drop of alcohol out, pouring each bottle down the sink and throwing them in the trash. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked out the window, she wondered what Asher was doing…

_With Asher and Louise later that night…_

Asher and Louise had managed to get some of the decorating done and the house was beginning to look a little better. They had only managed to get the kids beds in the house so him and Louise were currently lying on the couch, trying their best to get to sleep.

"Do you think she'll be alright? Without me?" Asher asked, he'd never been away from Ashley at all in his life apart from when he was in prison when he was away from everyone.

"She'll be fine. Unless she continues drinking. You might not be visiting her at Christmas. You might be visiting her grave. Goodnight." Louise said, scaring Asher for life with her words.

"G…goodnight." Asher said.

**Wrote this chapter while listening to 'Stop crying your heart out' by Oasis. It helped me write it and gave me ideas for the chapter. It also describes Ashley and Asher's relationship so much. So take a listen and REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

_The next day…_

"Today if that's possible." Ashley said, on the phone, "Thank you." She said hanging up.

"Aleigha… we need to get your bag packed." She smiled.

_An hour later…_

Ashley knocked on the door of her parent's house to see her father answer the door, seeing him smile at Aleigha made her smile.

"Grandpa!" Aleigha shouted.

"Hiya sweetheart." Punk smiled, tickling under her chin.

"I need for her to stay." Ashley said, passing Aleigha to her father.

"Sure, how long?" Punk said, taking Aleigha into his tattoo'd arms.

"The year." Ashley said.

"The year?!" Punk shrieked.

"Yeah, if you can't it's fine, I'll get Aston to look after her." Ashley said.

"No no, it's fine. Where are you going?" Punk asked puzzled as to why Ashley was giving him her kid for a year.

"Rehab." She smiled.

"For the full year?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I need help somehow." Ashley said.

"I'm glad you've realised." Punk said.

"Me too, her father picks her up on a Monday and drops her back off on the Wednesday." Ashley said.

"Ok, Aleigha, do you want to go say hi to granny?" Punk said, putting Aleigha down who scurried away to see AJ.

"I guess I'll see you." Ashley said, walking away.

"Ashley, come here." Punk said, circling his arms around his daughter.

"I'm sorry I let you down." Ashley cried, into her father's shoulder.

"You didn't. None of you did." Punk said releasing Ashley.

"Love you." Ashley smiled, walking away down the street.

"Love you too. Love you too." Punk whispered to himself, closing the door.

_With Asher and Louise…_

Logan and Charlie were tumbling about in the back garden and the twins were sleeping in their cots while Asher and Louise were painting the living room, the last room to be decorated.

"About what you said last night… you don't think she'll die do you?" Asher said, continuing to roll the paint up and down the wall.

"If she keeps drinking Asher, of course she will. She's been doing it since she was 15, I'm surprised she hasn't died already." Louise said, forgetting it was still Asher's sister.

"Louise… just stop ok, that's my sister you're talking about." Asher said, putting the paint brush down.

"You wanted me to tell you if I thought she'd die. I gave you my answer, don't moan about it." Louise said.

"Have you ever put into consideration that I still love her, I still care about her, she's still one of my bestfriends." Asher said.

"Have you ever put into consideration that she took a knife from our kitchen and stuck it through my stomach? Huh?" Louise said.

Asher gulped.

"Go see what the kids want for dinner." Louise said, watching Asher walk away from her.

_Later that night…_

"Tell us a story, please please, pretty please." Charlie said, lying in her bed, Logan across from her since they shared a room now, as did the twins.

"All my stories have been told." Asher said.

"Not all." Louise said, standing at the door.

"Yeah? What ones have I not told then?" Asher said, watching Louise come and sit down beside them.

"How we met." Louise smiled.

"oo, I want to hear this." Charlie said, getting comfy.

"Ok, if you insist." Asher said, and for the next half an hour he told his and Louise's two eldest children of how him and Louise met. Of course Logan being a boy, fell asleep first leaving Charlie listening until the end.

"And that's it." Asher said, looking over at Louise who was smiling at him.

"So after all of that, all of the drama, you haven't asked mom to marry you?" Charlie said, causing Louise's eyes to meet Asher's once again.

"I guess, I never really got the time." Asher said.

"Well you have time now." Charlie said.

"Maybe I do, and maybe you need to go to sleep." Asher laughed, kissing his daughters head and tucking her in for the night, Louise tucking Logan in on the other side.

They both walked out the room and shut the light off. No words were said between them for the rest of the night. Even when they went to bed nothing was said, all they could both think about was Charlie's last words to them about marriage.

Of course they had both thought about it, but like Asher said, they never really had the time.

Asher's main concern about proposing to Louise was her saying no, he couldn't live with that embarrassment for the rest of his life.

Louise's main concern about Asher proposing to her was if he actually wanted to marry her.

They both turned round, back facing each other, falling asleep in deep thought.

**Hmm… REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

"State your name." The woman at the rehab clinic said as Ashley entered.

"Ashley Erica Brooks." Ashley said, looking around.

"And why are you here Ashley?" The woman asked, her eyes creeping over her glasses.

"I have a serious...a serious alcohol problem." Ashley admitted.

"And when did you realise you need help?" The woman asked.

"When... when I drove my brother out Chicago." Ashley said, ashamed.

"Ok, well... I'll show you to your room, how long are you planning on staying here?" The woman asked, standing up and walking up the stairs with Ashley, showing her to her room.

"A year." Ashley sighed.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"Finished." Asher said, finally finished decorating the whole house, standing back to look at his and Louise's handy work.

"It looks nice. Really nice in fact." Louise said.

"I miss gran and grandpa." Logan sighed.

"I miss them too buddy." Asher sighed.

"Can we go visit them soon?" Logan asked his father.

"I don't know son." Asher said, turning to Louise who shook her head in a 'no' signal.

"Can I phone grandpa?" Logan asked.

"Why do you want to phone him?" Asher asked.

"I miss him." Logan said with a large sigh. Logan and Charlie always had their gran and grandpa beside them since they were born, they were finding it just as hard as Asher without them.

"You can phone him tonight." Asher said.

_Later that night..._

"Is that right?" Asher said, Louise on top of him in their bedroom, kissing him on the lips.

"Just wait until tonight." Louise smirked just as Logan burst through the door.

"Can I phone grandpa now?" He said.

"Logan jesus, here." Asher said, handing him his phone.

"Thanks... um what are you two doing?" Logan asked, wondering why his mom was lying on top of his father.

"Nothing, now go phone him." Asher said.

"Eh ok." Logan said awkwardly and walked out, shutting the door behind him, walking straight into his and Charlie's room.

"Did you get it?" Charlie said.

"Yep." Logan grinned.

"What are you waiting for then, phone him." Charlie said.

_With Punk and AJ..._

Punk had just finished putting Aleigha to bed. It felt weird to him since he hadn't handled a child since his own children who were all nearly in their twenties. He noticed his phone light up with the caller ID as Asher. He smiled and picked it up only to hear not Asher but his grandson and granddaughter.

"Hi Grandpa." Charlie said, both her and Logan having had the phone on loud speaker.

"Hiya Charlie, what are you doing with your fathers phone?" Punk asked.

"We just wanted to phone you and he let us use his phone since we don't have a house one yet." Logan said.

"Logan?" Punk said, hearing Charlie and Logan.

"Loud speaker." Logan said.

"Ahh right... so? What can I help you two with?" Punk said.

"Well, we actually wanted to know how you proposed to gran?" Logan said.

"What?" Punk chuckled at the random question.

"It's because we think mom and dad want to get married, they just don't want to ask each other because they're scared." Charlie said.

"Well make sure you dad proposes before your mom does... it doesn't really matter how I proposed to your gran, let your father do it the way he wants. But I want invited to the wedding." Punk joked.

"How can we get them to hurry up about it. They're taking too long." Logan huffed.

"Logan, give them time. They'll do it when they're both ready." Punk laughed at his grandsons impatientness.

"Fine." Logan said.

"I'll speak to you two another time. You should be in your bed anyway."Punk said.

"Ok, night grandpa." Charlie said.

"Night." Logan added.

"Goodnight." Punk said, hanging up, silently laughing to himself about the conversation he just had with his two grandchildren.

_With Ashley..._

"You have a meeting today first of all. Once you get settled in just come straight down to the main area." The woman said.

"What is the meeting about?" Ashley asked.

"It's for new arrivials. So there will be many other people like you down there. No need to worry." The woman smiled, "We'll give you the help you need pet."

"Thank you." Ashley smiled, watching the woman walk out her room.

She finished un packing and made her way downstairs quickly and walked into the meeting were 5 other people sat in a circle.

She took a seat and looked round. She listened to everyone tell their stories and sat up straight when it came for her turn to speak.

"I'm Ashley... I'm 25 and...I'm an alcoholic." Ashley said, beginning to tell her life story.

This was the only road to recovery.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies for the lack of update. Please forgive me LOL. Enjoy this chapter!**

Asher sat, feeding the twins whilst Charlie and Logan were somewhere in the house, fighting probably. Louise was out looking for a job in a local tattoo parlour. Asher's plan was too go down to the New Jersey police department tomorrow and ask if there were any jobs going.

"Dad, Logan kicked me." Charlie huffed, trotting in the living room and sitting beside Asher who was feeding the twins, it was much harder with two.

"Both of you just stop it." Asher said.

"Can I feed Chelle? Please please please…" Charlie begged.

"Ok. Here." Asher said, placing Chelle in Charlie's arms and handing her a bottle.

"So why did mom have two babies instead of one." Logan asked.

"Eh… because, because god sent her two." Asher said, saving himself from having to go into detail with his 8 and 9 year old son and daughter.

"God?" Charlie said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah… you know… the guy in the sky." Asher said.

"I thought you didn't believe in him." Logan said curious.

"I do. Your grandpa doesn't." Asher said.

"Why does he not believe?" Charlie asked, still feeding Chelle while Asher fed Shawn.

"I don't know, I never really asked him." Asher said, smiling at both kids.

_With Ashley…_

"Ashley, your private councillor is here to see you." A woman said into Ashley's room.

Ashley watched as her private councillor walked in the door. Her name was Michelle. Which of course Asher's latest daughter Chelle sprung to her mind. Of course little Chelle's birth name was Michelle but Asher didn't like it, so Louise made a deal with him to let people call her Chelle.

"How are you today Ashley?" Michelle asked, sitting down.

"I'm alright I suppose." Ashley said, smiling her best.

"Ok, well today we're just going to have some fun." Michelle said.

"Fun?" Ashley chuckled.

"Yeah, I want you to talk to me, about all the happy times you've had in your life. From childhood, to adult life, to even lately." Michelle smiled.

"Happy times?" Ashley chuckled… "Oh god…" She sighed… "Where to start."

"How about from childhood, do you remember any good times you shared? Maybe with friends or family?" Michelle asked.

"First year of my life was spent in a freezing cold bridge…"

"Happy times Ashley, thinking about all these bad times will just make you feel worse…" Michelle said, making a great point.

"Well I remember my first day of school… it wasn't the best but I guess it was good. I had my brother with me all the way so I didn't need to worry about having no one to talk to or sit beside." Ashley smiled.

"Your brother? What's he like?" Michelle asked.

"Everything and anything a brother needs to be. Caring, protecting, funny, sweet. He wasn't just my brother, he was my bestfriend." Ashley smiled, clutching her knees to her chest.

"So… what about anything else, there must be more?" Michelle said.

"Well I remember my little brother being born. Aston. He was the cutest little baby ever. And Alisa. And of course I couldn't forget about Aimee." Ashley said.

"Alisa and Aimee are your?" Michelle said.

"Sisters. Little sisters. I'm the oldest out of everyone. 3 minutes after before my twin was born. So you could say I'm the oldest." Ashley smiled.

"So you have four siblings?" Michelle said shocked.

"Shocking, I know. But I love them all." Ashley said.

"And your mom and dad?"

"Love them just as much as I love my brothers and sisters." Ashley smiled.

"Good, that's good to hear. Now back to these memories…" Michelle smiled.

_With Asher and Louise…_

"I got a job!" Louise shouted, almost running in the door.

"You did? That's great." Asher said, hugging Louise tightly.

"Yeah. I even looked at some schools not that far for Charlie and Logan." Louise said.

"When do you start?" Asher asked, pouring the kids juice for their dinner.

"Next week." Louise smiled excited. She hadn't inked anyone in so long. She couldn't wait to get back doing it. She would forever remember her first tattoo, of course on Punk due to Asher being at prison.

_Flashback…_

"_Shit… am I hurting you?" Louise said, trailing the needle through Punks skin on his arm._

"_Louise, tattoo's are meant to hurt. Just relax." Punk chuckled._

"_But I don't want to hurt you." Louise said, concentrating really hard._

"_You're not. You're doing great." Punk said._

_1 hour later…_

"_Well… it's not bad." Punk said, looking in the mirror at his newest tattoo with Charlie and Logan's name on a star._

"_Not bad?" Louise said, raising her eyebrows._

"_I'm just kidding. You done awesome. Well done." Punk smiled, hugging her tightly._

_End of Flashback…_

"Ok, well I'm going to check out the New Jersey police department tomorrow. " Asher said, kissing Louise as he sat down Charlie and Logan's juice beside them on the table, "And I'm also going for a shower right now. We had… a lot of fun." Asher laughed, showing Louise his hands that were still covered in paint from him, Charlie and Logan painting with the leftover paint from decorating. They just painted on white bits of paper.

"Can I come?" Louise said, forgetting her children were sitting two feet away from her.

"Did you just say can you come?" Charlie laughed, thinking this was hilarious.

"No… I said…" Louise just sighed as she looked at her daughter contagiously laughing, nearly chocking on her dinner.

"Well. I'm going to shower… alone thank you very much." Asher laughed, still looking at Charlie nearly wetting herself with laughter in the corner of the table as he walked away.

Louise just laughed and stole a chip from her plate, walking away chuckling, still hearing Charlie laugh her head off.

_With Ashley…_

"And we took her swimming, and she had the cutest little rubber ring ever." Ashley said, recalling the time her, Louise and Asher took Charlie swimming for her first time when they were just 17 and Charlie was just 1.

"And what about your daughter?" Michelle asked.

"Aleigha? She's an angel, she's quiet for one which is strange considering she's my daughter." Ashley chuckled.

"What about… the father?" Michelle hesitated.

"Well we're not together if that's what you're asking. He gets her Monday, Tuesday Wednesday and I get her the rest of the week. I got a lot of slack from my dad for not really being with him in the first place when I got pregnant. It was just a one night stand, drunk of course." Ashley said.

"But you wouldn't regret a thing?" Michelle said.

"No. Never. I love Aleigha. She's everything to me. I love her too pecies." Ashley smiled.

"She sounds lovely, I wish my children were like that. Now about your twin brother? You stated that he moved out of Chicago and you don't know where he is?" Michelle asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Would you like to explain more about that?" Michelle asked.

"I guess… Of course when I got drunk I never went to my friends, or my parents, or any boys. I went… I went to my brother… and I always forgot he had children and a girlfriend. I just barged through and intruded on them. I just needed help and because the way I was brought up, my brother was always there for me, but I forgot he was a father and I tore him apart. I just don't think he could stand it anymore. His girlfriend and I… well we just don't get on anymore but Louise is the sweetest, nicest person you could meet. Not to mention she's beautiful." Ashley finished.

"Ok… well Ashley… it's time for me to go, let you get some rest, but I'll see you soon." Michelle smiled, grabbing her files and walking out the room.

Ashley sighed and laid back down on the bed, noticing that Michelle had left her hand bag. She stood up and took the hand bag from the floor and walked out the room to go find her. She walked through the quiet night halls and turned the corner to bump into someone, causing who ever they were to drop their cup of water all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I… I didn't know you were coming." Ashley said, feeling awful.

"It's fine… I'll just go get…" The man stopped, looking into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley laughed a little causing the man to come out of his daze at the beautiful women before him.

"I eh… I better go… again, I'm sorry." Ashley frowned beginning to walk away.

"What's your name?" The man asked.

"Ashley." Ashley smiled and paused.

"Ashley." The man smiled. "I'm Corey." The man said.

"Nice to meet you Corey." Ashley grinned, walking away as did Corey.

Ashley didn't know what it was but looking into that man's eyes gave her goosebumps and she didn't even know who he was. She carried on walking through the halls for Michelle.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

_The next day…_

Asher was walking out in the streets to the New Jersey police department when he paused in his tracks to look in the shop window of a jewellery shop. 'what the heck.' He thought and walked in.

"Sir? Can I help you?" The woman asked politely.

"No, I'm just looking thanks." Asher smiled, watching the woman smile and walk away.

He didn't know what the hell he was looking for in all honesty. Then his eyes met the price of some of them and he nearly died at the figures. If he was marrying Louise, he sure wouldn't be able to afford a ring for her never mind a wedding. Well with the prices of the rings in this shop. He just walked straight out. Marriage was swept out his mind as he pulled the door opened to the police department and walked in to see none other than Dean Ambrose standing.

"Dean?" Asher said as Dean turned round.

"Asher? What you doing here?" Dean asked, shocked to see Punks son here.

"I sorta live here now. What you doing here?" Asher asked.

"I'm just here to pick some things up. How's your old man?" Dean smiled.

"He's good. Tyler and Lily? They doing good?" Asher asked, referring Dean and Paige's two children.

"Yeah. Lily still lives in Ohio and Tyler's still in Chicago." Dean smiled.

"Good good, well… I gotta go see about a job, so I'll catch you another time." Asher smiled.

"See you." Dean smiled, watching Asher walk away in to the main part of the department. He couldn't believe how grown up Asher had become. It felt like yesterday he was holding him as a baby.

Asher walked in and placed his elbows on the reception confidently.

"Can I help you?" A man asked.

"I'm looking for a job." Asher said.

"Come with me." The man said, Asher following him into a room.

"Once you fill this in we'll take you down to check out your skills." The man said, giving Asher an application form.

"Ok, thanks." Asher smiled.

Once he had finished he followed the man down to the training bit for them to check out his skills.

"Ok, this is a gun. Go aim for the red dot." The man said, handing Asher a gun.

Asher knew how to do this like a piece of cake. He aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, the bullet aiming right on the red dot.

"Good." The man said, impressed.

"Running skills. Go run away to the end of the room." The man said, pointing to the other end of the room.

Asher ran, scuffing as he stopped on the other side of the room.

"Jeez boy, that was fast." The man said, taking a good look at Asher.

"Anything else?" Asher said, swinging his arms.

"Loads." The man said.

The next half an hour Asher spent going through the whole 'training process' again. How to save people, handcuff, what to say, quickness, movement.

"Damn boy, where have you been all our lives? You got skills. You also got the job. Congratulations." The man said without so much as a thought. Asher was too good to say no to.

"You serious?" Asher said, not knowing it would have been that easy.

"Yes. See you next week. Here." The man said, throwing Asher a cop badge with the NJ PD sign on it. He smiled.

"Thanks." Asher said, walking out the building. 'That wasn't hard.' Asher laughed putting the badge in his pocket.

He walked almost all the way home until his eyes met yet another jewellery store. He looked at it. 'Fuck it.' He thought swinging the door open and walking in.

He looked at the prices first and realised that this was a much cheaper shop, not that the jewellery looked any different.

He skimmed and scanned through the rings until his eyes planted on one specific one. He could picture Louise wearing it right now. At first he was scared out his boots to propose, but now he just wanted to go for it. Let nothing stand in his way.

"Can I eh… can I see the one at the back…" Asher said to the shop owner who came and showed him the ring.

"I'll take it." He smiled. You only live once.

_With Louise…_

Louise had just finished getting the fussy twins to sleep after half an hour of trying. Charlie and Logan were sitting watching TV and she began to do the dishes as Asher walked in the door.

"Hey." Asher smiled.

"Hey." Louise smiled back.

"Come here a minute." Asher said, watching her dry her hands and walk over to him.

"What? Did you get the job?" Louise asked.

"That doesn't matter." Asher said to Louise's surprise.

"Asher of course it…"

"Shh." Asher said.

Louise just stared at him blankly but nearly collapsed when she saw him go down on one knee and take a tiny box from his pocket.

Logan and Charlie turned and sat their head on their chins, watching on smiling. About damn time.

"Louise April Brooks, would you marry me?" Asher smiled.

"Oh my god…" Louise said, her hand flying to her mouth. Never expecting this.

"Y…yes, of course I will." Louise said, taking the ring and sliding it on, "Asher, it's beautiful…" Louise said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently.

"You're beautiful." Asher smiled, looking over at his two nosey children, "You two happy now?" He laughed.

"Yes, now when is the wedding going to be?" Charlie asked.

Louise and Asher just laughed, shaking their heads.

"Oh… and I got the job." Asher smiled.

"I love you." Louise said, kissing Asher again.

"I love you too." Asher smiled into the kiss.

_Later that night…_

"I guess I should probably phone my mom and dad." Asher said.

"Just send him a picture." Louise said, not being able to stop looking at the ring.

"Good idea." Asher said, taking a picture of the ring on Louise's hand and sending it to his father.

This day had turned out really well.

_With AJ and Punk…_

AJ and Punk were curled up on the sofa watching a movie after just putting Aleigha to sleep when Punks phone bleeped. He picked it up and opened it and nearly dropped the phone.

It was a picture of an engagement ring with the caption underneath it 'This just happened, we both have jobs, found the kids school. Life is good. You'll be first on the invite list. Ash.'

"AJ… we have a wedding to be going to soon." Punk said, not believing this.

"Who's wedding?" AJ asked, looking up.

"Our son's." Punk smiled, looking at the photo.

**Welp. Louise and Asher's life is looking up to be quite great. Next chapter we'll see what Ashley is up to. REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

"You're joking right?" AJ said, bolting up right on the couch.

"See for yourself." Punk smiled showing AJ the picture Asher sent him.

"Our little boy." AJ said, covering her mouth, getting a little emotional.

"Not so little anymore." Punk said.

_With Ashley…_

Ashley was outside the clinic, of course not outside the gates but outside in the fresh Chicago air, sitting on a bench reading a comic. Even at the age of 25 she still was a massive geek and punk rock fan. Of course listening to Rancid scarred her for life since she got took from a concert of Rancid's. She was totally lost in the comic when suddenly that man sat beside her.

"You don't mind me sitting here do you?" Corey asked.

"No, not at all." Ashley smiled, looking back at her comic.

"Sucks being here doesn't it." Corey blurted out.

"Yeah." Ashley said, really trying to finish her comic.

"You in for the same reason I'm here?" Corey asked.

"I don't mind to be rude or anything but I'm here to try and get over my problems, not to talk about them 24/7, I already get enough of that from the councillors." Ashley sighed.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking…" Corey paused, "Hey, is that the last comic from the amazing spider man series. I've been looking for this for years." Corey said.

"You have?" Ashley said, Corey didn't look like such a 'comic' dude. He looked like a man you'd see at parties with all the girls around him.

"Yeah. I can't believe you have it." Corey said.

"You can borrow it after I've done if you like." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks. So… are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" Corey said, watching Ashley tuck her legs up on the bench.

"Alcohol. You?" Ashley said, trusting this man, god knows why since she hardly knew him. She just had a feeling.

"Alcohol." Corey chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked.

"We're like twins." Corey laughed, not getting any response from Ashley.

"I have a twin thank you very much." Ashley said, taking her comic and storming off.

"Hey, wait up!" Corey said, chasing after her.

"Just leave me alone." Ashley said.

"What is up with you?" Corey asked, "Did I say something?"

"No, just… I just miss my family." Ashley said in all honesty, knowing she shouldn't have took it out on this poor man.

"Come on. Let's go get some disgusting cafeteria food." Corey chuckled, causing Ashley to smile.

_With Asher and Louise…_

"What's wrong with him?" Louise asked, bouncing a screaming Shawn in her arms, Asher on the other side checking on Chelle.

"Well we've changed, fed and burped him. I don't know." Asher said.

"Hold him. I'll go phone the doctors." Louise said, passing Shawn to his father, walking out the room to grab her phone.

"What's wrong little guy? Huh? C'mon." Asher said, tucking Shawn's head under his chin and bouncing him a little in his arms, watching Louise enter back in the room with her phone.

"Yeah can I speak to a doctor?" Louise said, holding the phone against her ear.

"Hi, my son hasn't stopped crying for the past 45 minutes. We've fed, changed, burped him and tried putting him to sleep but he just won't stop crying." Louise said.

"Is he got any rashes on his back or arms?" The doctor asked.

"Two minutes." Louise said, putting the phone to the side, "Rashes?" She said to Asher who lifted up Shawn's baby grow to see a huge rash on his back.

"Y…yeah he has one on his back." Louise said, not knowing what was wrong with her son.

"Ok, I need you to go get a cold glass and hold it against his back. I'll send someone round as quick as we can." The doctor said.

"Ok, thank you." Louise said, hanging up and running out the room.

"Louise?" Asher shouted, not really knowing what was going on.

"Put him back down in his cot." Louise said as Asher lay Shawn down in his cot.

She pressed the cold glass against his back, trying her best to ignore the awful little screams coming from his tiny mouth.

"What are you doing?" Asher asked.

"The doctor said I've to hold a glass against his back until someone comes." Louise said.

"I'll go out and wait for the door." Asher sighed, trying _his_ best to ignore his sons screaming.

_An hour later…_

"He should start to get better. He just has a nasty flu and because he's a baby he'll feel more awful. Just keep giving him the medicine and he should get better by the end of the week." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Asher said, walking him out, Louise putting a now sleeping Shawn in his cot thankfully.

They both approached the room at the same time and sighed at each other.

"I thought there was something seriously wrong with him." Louise said.

"He's ok." Asher said, cuddling Louise.

"Now that everyone's sleeping…" Louise smirked, not getting a chance to finish before Asher had lifted her up and walked to their bedroom, closing the door behind them with his foot.

_With Ashley and Corey…_

"Wow. That's a… exciting life." Corey said, shocked to hear all about Ashley's troubled life.

"Well, there's been good and bad." Ashley said, holding her mug that had tea in it, looking around the cafeteria. "So what about you?" She asked.

"I have no stories to tell. I have no family. Explains why I started drinking." Corey said.

"Guess that makes me look selfish." Ashley said.

"No, it doesn't. I can tell you love your family, especially the one you were talking about at the start, Dasher was it?" Corey said.

"Asher." Ashley laughed correcting Corey.

"Yeah him." Corey laughed.

"Well I've been with him since birth. That just explains everything." Ashley said.

"I'd give anything to have a brother or sister. Or even just a mum or dad." Corey sighed.

"You… you don't mind me asking what happened to them?" Ashley asked.

"No not at all. My dad died of cancer when I was 3. My mum shortly hung herself through depression when I was 5. I got sent to a home and I've been their until I got out when I was 18. Started drinking and now I'm here… you didn't say why you started drinking." Corey said.

"Your strong. I… I don't know what I'd do without my mom or dad. I started drinking after Paris. The embarrassment and shame about it just got to me. Also my brother got his girlfriend pregnant when they were 14. That didn't help." Ashley said.

"14 jeez. I don't think I'll ever had kids." Corey said.

"Why? I love my daughter." Ashley said.

"You have a daughter?!" Corey shrieked.

"Yeah. She's two." Ashley smiled.

"So you're married? Boyfriend?" Corey asked confused.

"No." Ashley laughed, "Single parent and proud." Ashley said.

"I'm sure you're a great mom. Where is she right now?" Corey asked.

"With my mom and dad. They agreed to take her while I went to here." Ashley said.

"That's nice of them. Must feel good knowing she's with someone you trust." Corey said.

"Yeah, it is." Ashley smiled, thinking of Aleigha right now.

_With Asher and Louise…_

"Do you miss her?" Louise said, still breathing heavy, cuddled into Asher, both still naked.

"Who?" Asher said, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Ashley." Louise said, looking up.

"Of course I miss her." Asher said.

"I see you look at it every time." Louise said.

"What?" Asher asked.

"The scar. Everytime I take my t-shirt off you never stop looking at it. If it was anyone else that done it to me Asher you'd be going and ripping their throat out. But yet you seemed to forgive her so easily, I don't get it." Louise sighed.

"She's my sister. What's not to get." Asher said, having had this conversation with Louise many times.

"Do you love her more than me?" Louise said, looking up at Asher.

"Louise…" Asher said.

"Do you?" Louise asked, wanting to know.

"You can't make me choose." Asher said.

"Well how else am I meant to find out. If I had a brother that hurt you, I'd never speak to him nor look at him at all, for the rest of my life." Louise said.

"But you don't have a brother so you don't know what it's like." Asher said.

"Did I ever tell you why I was there that time in Paris when I rescued Ashley?" Louise said.

"No. Why?" Asher asked.

"I found out not long after my mom died I have a brother. He wasn't my mom's son but he was Daniel's. Three years older than me. I got told when my mom died because they were figuring out who I could stay with. It was told my brother lived in Paris so I went to Paris, I didn't find him but I found something better. You." Louise smiled up at Asher.

"So you have a brother?" Asher said.

"Yeah." Louise said.

"And you don't want to go find him?" Asher asked.

"No. I don't need him. He's just a stranger." Louise said.

"Wow am I reliefed." Asher laughed.

"Why?" Louise chuckled.

"Well then I'd have to tell him how I'm marrying you. If he's anything like what I'm like with Ashley he'd be asking me every single detail. Brothers are a little protective over their sisters and who they date and marry." Asher chuckled.

"Well lucky for you. I don't even know where he is, nor do I want to." Louise said.

"Well, he's your brother not mines." Asher said, kissing her head.

_In Paris…_

"So what's her name?" A man said.

"Louise." Louise's brother Jamie said.

"You going to find her?" Jamie's friend asked.

"Of course I am. This is my little sister." Jamie said, grabbing his bags and heading for the airport.

**Louise has a brother? That explains why she was in Paris! Very interesting.**

**REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Two days later…_

"Number 17, number 17…" Jamie said, walking along the Chicago street, finally find his little sisters location and walking up the house's front stairs, chapping the door.

He waited until a tall man with a funny wolverine beard and hair look, covered in tattoo's answered the door.

"Can I help you?" Punk asked.

"Is Louise there?" Jamie asked. Maybe he was finally getting to meet his little sister.

"Louise?" Punk said confused as to why someone was here asking for Louise.

"Yeah… Louise Brooks." Jamie said.

"Nope. She's away out of Chicago." Punk said, causing Jamie to sigh, "Why?"

"I'm just an old friend." Jamie said.

"Well I could give you her number if that helps." Punk said.

"You could?" Jamie asked, perking up again.

"Yeah, come on in." Punk smiled, letting Jamie in.

Jamie walked in and looked around. Seeing photo's of lots and lots of children.

"Is this her?" Jamie asked, picking up a picture of Ashley.

"No." Punk chuckled. "Wait… I thought you said you knew her?" Punk said getting suspicious.

"I do… well I don't…"

"You do or you don't?" Punk asked confused.

"I don't but…"

"Well get out then." Punk said, not handing over Louise's number to a stranger.

"I'm her brother." Jamie blurted.

"What?" Punk said.

"I'm her older brother. Jamie." Jamie said.

"Louise doesn't have an older brother." Punk said.

"She does. We have the same fathers." Jamie said.

"D…daniel's your father?" Punk said.

"Yeah, I've never met him before. You know him?" Jamie asked.

"N…no." Punk said, this was his nephew standing in front of him.

"Aw, right anyway… can I phone her now?" Jamie asked.

"And what are you planning to say to her exactly. Oh hey Louise I'm your brother how you doing?" Punk said.

"I don't know, I just want to meet her." Jamie sighed.

"Do you want her address?" Punk sighed, knowing he shouldn't be doing this. Asher told him a few nights ago where they had went but not to tell anyone, not even AJ.

"Yes, please." Jamie said.

"Ok. 29 Turnroad lane. Don't tell anyone." Punk said.

"I won't. Thank you sir." Jamie said.

"Yeah yeah, go on, get out." Punk said, shooing him away out the door and sighing. Asher and Louise was going to kill him.

_Two days later…_

"Asher, stop." Louise laughed, Asher tickling her on the couch. Charlie and Logan laughing on the other couch when the door went.

"I'll get it." Charlie smiled. Running to the door and opening it to a tallish man, just a tad older than her mom and dad.

"Charlie who is it?" Asher said.

"Some man." Charlie said, walking away, letting her father take over.

"Can I help you?" Asher asked.

"Is Louise here?" Jamie asked.

"Lousie?" Asher said confused.

"Yeah… Louise Brooks?" Jamie asked.

"Well yeah… who are you?" Asher asked, Louise running up to him.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked, looking at the man at the door and her fiancé.

"You… your Louise?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Louise asked curiously.

"I'm Jamie. Your brother." Jamie said.

Louise nearly fell over and Asher's eyes popped open.

"Can I come in?" Jamie asked, walking in anyway.

He dumped his bag and looked around the house.

"A…Asher I need to go to the bathroom." Louise said, going a funny green colour.

"Do you want me to get rid…" Asher stopped as Louise ran into the toilet to throw up.

Asher looked over to see Jamie sitting on the couch, Logan and Charlie staring at him blankly.

"Logan, Charlie go to your rooms." Asher said, getting a nod from both children and watching them running away to their room.

"Nice house." Jamie said.

"Yeah? Well you're not staying. Get out." Asher said.

"And who are you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm Louise's fiancé so get out, before I make you." Asher said.

"Before you make me?" Jamie said, standing up.

"Yeah. You can't just show up out the blue and expect Louise to open up to you." Asher said.

"I think I can." Jamie said, smiling at Asher, staring at him viciously.

Jamie turned his attention quickly to Louise who walked out the bathroom.

"Louise…" Jamie said.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, brother or not but you need to just leave." Louise said.

"But I'm here to be with you. I know I was never there growing up but I want to be here for you now." Jamie said, "Just give me a chance."

_Two hours later…_

"Who's he?" Charlie asked in the kitchen with her father, both of them looking on at Jamie and Louise, laughing, smiling.

"No one." Asher said, watching Louise approach him in the kitchen.

"Hey." Louise smiled.

"Hi." Asher said.

"You don't mind if Jamie crashes here tonight. Just until he finds a motel." Louise said.

"C'mon Louise, you know we don't have any room. Plus he's annoying me already." Asher said.

"He has no where to go Asher, please." Louise begged.

"Fine. One night." Asher sighed, walking out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Louise asked.

"Bed. Keep it down." Asher said, shutting the door over.

Louise just sighed. She knew Asher would be like this if she met her long lost brother. Putting that behind her she joined Jamie again on the couch.

"You have kids I see?" Jamie said.

"Yeah. 4." Louise smiled.

"4?!" Jamie shrieked.

"Yeah. Charlie and Logan who are 9 and 8. And twins. Shawn and Chelle who are just 1 and a half months old." Louise smiled.

"All belong to that boyfriend of yours?" Jamie said.

"Fiancé." Louise corrected, "And yes, every single one."

"So, where is dad?" Jamie asked.

"Same place he's been for over 15 years." Louise said.

"Where?" Jamie asked.

"Lockport cemetery." Louise said.

"He… he's dead?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah. He wasn't worth knowing anyway." Louise said.

"How did he die?" Jamie asked.

"A…Asher killed him." Louise said, wishing she never had said that.

"Who is Asher?" Jamie asked, clenching his fists.

"My fiancé." Louise said.

"You're kidding me right?" Jamie said.

"No. But he was trying to kill Asher's dad, our uncle and he had kidnapped my mom and Asher's mom's sister…" Louise was cut off.

"I'm sorry but that sounded a little funny." Jamie said.

"Oh yeah. There's one thing you should know about this family. It's sorta… well fucked up." Louise said.

**REVIEW. Ok so I'm going to do a family tree thing right now to help you understand who all the characters are, just incase I'm confusing you.**

**Punk- Father of Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston and Alisa. Husband to AJ. Brother to Daniel. Brother to Paige. Unlce to Louise, Jamie, Tyler and Lily. Grandfather to Charlie, Logan, Shawn, Chelle and Aleigha.**

**AJ- Mother of Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston and Alisa. Wife to Punk. Sister to Erica. Auntie to Louise. Grandmother to Charlie, Logan, Shawn, Chelle and Aleigha.**

**Daniel- Father to Louise and Jamie. Brother to Paige and Punk. Formerly dated Erica. Uncle of Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa, Tyler and Lily.**

**Erica- Mother of Louise. Sister to AJ. Formerly dated Daniel. Auntie of Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa, Tyler and Lily.**

**Paige- Sister to Punk and Daniel. Wife to Dean Ambrose. Mother of Tyler and Lily. Auntie of Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa, Louise and Jamie.**

**Asher- Punk and AJ's oldest son. Louise's fiancé. Father of Charlie, Logan, Chelle and Shawn. Twin to Ashley, brother to Aimee, Aston and Alisa. Nephew of Daniels and Erica. Nephew of Paige. Cousin to Louise, Jamie, Tyler and Lily. Uncle to Aleigha.**

**Ashley- Punk and AJ's oldest daughter. Mother of Aleigha. Twin to Asher, sister to Aimee, Aston and Alisa. Niece of Daniels and Erica's. Niece of Paige. Cousin to Jamie, Tyler and Lily. Auntie to Charlie, Logan, Chelle and Shawn.**

**Louise- Daniel and Erica's only child and daughter. Mother of Charlie, Logan, Shawn and Chelle. Asher's fiancé. Half sister to Jamie. Cousin to Asher, Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa, Tyler and Lily. Auntie to Aleigha.**

**Charlie- Daughter of Louise and Ashers. Grandaughter of Punk and AJ. Neice of Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa and Jamie. Sister to Logan, Chelle and Shawn. Cousin to Aeigha.**

**Logan- Son of Lousie and Ashers. Grandson of Punk and AJ. Nephew of Ashley, Aimee, Aston, Alisa and Jamie. Brother to Charlie, Chelle and Shawn. Cousin to Aleigha.**

**And I think that's all you need to know. Looks very confusing I know but it makes sense in away. So if you ever get stuck come to this chapter and you'll find your answer. If you cant just PM me.**

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't until after 2am that Asher heard Louise creep in to bed beside him. Louise crept her arm around Asher just to find him removing it and placing it back over her side.

Louise wasn't just confused but astounded that Asher had refused a cuddle.

"What's wrong?" Louise whispered.

"Nothing." Asher said in a low tone.

"There must be something wrong. You've been acting weird since Jamie came, you should be happy." Louise said.

"He's just like him." Asher said, turning around to face Louise.

"Like who baby?" Louise said stroking Asher's hair.

"Your father. Daniel." Asher said.

"No. He is nothing like him. Don't even say that Asher." Louise said, propping her elbows up.

"I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks across the room. Just brings me back to being 5 years old." Asher sighed.

"Just give him a chance Asher. Look how well I get on with Aimee, Aston and Alisa. Please… for me?" Louise said, pulling her puppy dog eyes on Asher.

"Fine. But I'm not saying he's my new bestfriend. If I don't like a person, I never like them but I'll try since it's you." Asher smiled.

"I love you." Louise said.

"And I love you too." Asher said, kissing her on the lips and turning the lamp off.

_One month Later…_

Jamie had finally moved out of living on Asher and Louise's couch and stayed just across the road in a motel. Asher tried his best to get on with him but he just couldn't . Even just looking at him made him want to scream. He knew he was just like his no good father.

"So then you take away the 4." Asher said, sitting at the table with Charlie and Logan, helping them with their homework.

"This is hard." Logan sighed, hitting his hand against his forehead. He was really tired and didn't really like his new school, nor did Charlie.

"It's not. All you do is take this number away from that one." Asher explained.

Him and Louise had also started their new jobs. Asher worked Monday-Friday and so did Louise which was really good. Asher felt great to be back on the move catching people and putting them to prison and Louise felt great to be putting people under the needle again.

Everything was perfect apart from Jamie across the road. Sometimes he'd show up in the morning at 7am when everyone was rushing about getting ready for school and work. Or he'd come at bedtime for the kids, keeping them awake. He was just a nuisance but somehow Louise didn't mind, she was just happy she finally met her brother and that he was here.

"I'm going to bed." Logan said, taking his homework and stepping off the seat.

"Hey, look on the bright side, it's Friday tomorrow." Asher smiled but Logan just yawned and followed his older sister to bed.

"I'm tired too." Asher said yawning himself.

"Me too." Louise sighed, going over and siting on his lap, kissing him passionately.

Asher deepened the kiss and started running his hands up her t-shirt.

"I thought you were tired?" Louise mumbled.

"Not anymore." Asher smirked, lying Louise down on the table and leaning down to kiss her, leaving trails of kisses down her neck and collarbone.

Louise jumped out her skin when the door knocked.

"Fuck sake." Asher said, standing up straight.

Louise sighed and fixed herself before she walked over to the door to see Jamie standing there.

"Hey." Jamie smiled walking in.

"Hi." Louise smiled hugging him.

Asher put his hands in his pockets, standing at the side awkwardly.

"Asher." Jamie said, nodding to Asher as a 'Hello.'

"Jamie." Asher said, repeating his actions.

"Why are you here Jamie?" Louise asked, rubbing her neck.

"Just checking on my little sister." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah well she's 25, she can look after herself. I can look after her." Asher added.

"Is that your way of saying I'm not welcome Asher?" Jamie said, approaching Asher.

"Jamie…" Louise got cut off.

"Well no offense but she's managed 25 years without you, what makes you think she needs someone to look after her?" Asher said.

"I don't know. I just wanted to meet my sister. Louise told me you had a few sisters here and there." Jamie said.

"Don't talk about my sisters." Asher said, warning Jamie.

"What was it Aimee, Alisa and… what was the other one?" Jamie said, mocking a thinking pose.

"Jamie please." Louise said.

"That's right… Ashley…" Jamie got cut off as Asher took his right fist, connecting it with Jamie's face.

"Asher!" Louise screamed.

"Don't ever talk about Ashley, or any of my family again, or it won't just be a punch I'll be giving you. Louise, get him the fuck out of here." Asher said, walking away.

"Are you ok. I'm so sorry." Louise said, giving Jamie a towel to wipe his bloody nose.

"I swear to god Louise, he's know good for you." Jamie said.

"No offence Jamie but you can't tell me who is good for me and who is not. I've loved Asher since I was 6 years old. He's been there for me all the time. Where were you when I needed you? Nowhere, Asher was though. Don't ever doubt that Asher is good for me, because he is the reason I'm still alive." Louise said.

"I think you should just go." Louise sighed, walking to the door and opening it.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Jamie sighed walking out.

"It's fine. I've had worse been said and done to me." Louise said.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"You've missed too much Jamie. I'll see you." Louise said, shutting the door, leaning against it.

She walked out the living room and heard voices coming from Charlie and Logan's room. She peeped through the door and listened in to their conversation.

"And mom will have a big white dress." Charlie said.

"I want to carry the rings." Logan said.

"No, Buster is doing that!" Charlie snapped, referring to Punk and AJ's Labrador.

"But I want to do it." Logan sighed.

"Tough." Charlie stuck her tongue out.

"When do you think the wedding will be?" Logan asked his older sister.

"Once Jamie leaves. Dad has just went completely quiet since he came." Charlie said.

"Who even is he?" Logan asked.

"Something to do with mom I don't know." Charlie said.

Louise sighed and walked past their bedroom and into her own to find Asher with the photo box out, looking through photo's. Mostly of her and Asher, their children, some of Asher when he was a kid.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked, sitting on her side of the bed.

"Do you remember this?" Asher asked, showing Louise a photo of her, Ashley and Asher when they were 17 just before Asher went to prison. It was similar to the one Ashley had in her house.

"Yeah, why?" Louise asked.

It was her and Asher that were meant to be taking the photo, just two of them in the photo booth and Ashley jumped in at the last minute causing the photo to look like a natural one. Louise was laughing at the side, Asher was making a scrunched up face trying to push Ashley out the photo booth and Ashley was sticking her tongue out, doing the peace sign with her fingers. It was hilarious and a photo Asher carried around in his wallet.

"Us three. We were like three pee's in a pod. We were best friends. I… I don't think I could ever be friends with Jamie Louise, I'm sorry. I tried but I just can't." Asher sighed.

"Asher, it's ok." Louise said.

"Really?" Asher asked.

"Yes, I know that you say that Ashley was like my best friend but she wasn't… she was like my sister. I'm not saying I forgive her for anything she has done but I do want to make peace with her." Louise said.

"But does it not bum you that I don't get along with Jamie?" Asher asked.

"Of course it does. I'd love for my fiancé and brother just to hang out as friends but he'll never be me, you and Ashley." Louise said.

"Come here." Asher said, putting the photo box on the floor under the bed and taking Louise into his arms, "I love you."

"I love you too." Louise smiled, kissing Asher.

She just had to make peace with Ashley and move on. It was the only thing to do.

_With Jamie…_

Jamie got into his motel room and banged the door shut loudly. He couldn't believe Asher punched him. He took a letter from his bag and looked at it.

"I won't let you down dad." Jamie said, kissing the letter.

The letter that of course was from Daniels will that was sent directly for Jamie said;

_My son, I know you never really knew me but I'm sorry I was never there for you. I wish I was. I have a brother. A brother with a son round about your age, younger. I left some unfinished business with him. I'm leaving it in your hands. Take care of little Louise if you find her. Make sure she's married someone with brains and responsibility. I'm counting on you. Rip this family apart just like I tried and failed. Don't fail me._

_Dad._

Jamie sat it down and looked up. "I won't fail you dad. I'll finish what you started."

**Uh oh! Good to see Louise try to forgive Ashley, not too good to hear what Jamie is up to. REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Yeah. Well you have a good birthday. Tell mom I said Hi. Ok, ok bye." Asher said, wishing his father a happy birthday.

"How are they?" Louise said, sitting up in bed, leaning her chin on Asher's shoulder.

"They're good. So… I was thinking. I'd really like to take you out tonight, to properly celebrate this." Asher said, lifting Louise's hand with her ring on it.

"And what about they four children we have." Louise chuckled.

"We'll get a babysitter." Asher said.

"What about Jamie?" Louise said.

"No offense but he doesn't look too intelligent to look after children. Especially ours." Asher said.

"But I really want to go out. Without the kids for once. Please. He'll be fine." Louise said.

"Alright fine." Asher said, giving in.

_That night…_

"You got our numbers right?" Louise said to Jamie.

"Yep. On speed dial." Jamie smiled.

"Ok, well kids, be good. Thank you Jamie." Louise smiled, walking out with Asher.

Jamie waited for a few minutes until he turned to face Charlie and Logan.

"Go to your rooms." Jamie said hastily.

"It's only 7pm." Logan said, folding his arms.

"I don't give a damn. Go to your rooms." Jamie said.

Logan moved but Charlie stood in the same position not budging.

"Move." Jamie said.

"No." Charlie said firmly, having the same back bone as her father.

"Move or so help me…"

"So help you what? You going to hit me? You going to phone my parents. Huh?" Charlie said.

"Go to your room." Jamie said.

"Charlie, just come on." Logan said from the hall.

Charlie glared at Jamie all the way to her room, finally walking in and slamming the door.

Jamie huffed but suddenly got a plan. What if he used Asher's children to get to Asher. This was going to be hilarious.

_Later that night…_

Jamie heard Logan get up for the toilet. He stood outside the bathroom until he finally opened the door. He grabbed Logan's arm and dragged him into the kitchen where he had a piping cup of coffee on the table with a spoon in it.

"What are you doing?" Logan struggled against Jamie.

"Shut up and sit down." Jamie said, throwing Logan on the chair beside the cup of coffee.

"I'm telling my dad when he gets back." Logan said.

"Your dad won't be able to do anything. Now you listen to me, your going to tell your father and mother how much you love your uncle Jamie." Jamie said.

"Never." Logan said.

"Never?" Jamie said, taking the spoon from the cup of coffee. Roasting coffee.

"No. Your horrible. I want my mom and dad." Logan frowned.

"I'm horrible?" Jamie said, inching the piping spoon near Logan's arm.

"What are you? Ow… take it off please…" Logan said, tears streaming down his face at the burning spoon on his skin. "Please, you're hurting me…" Logan said, crying.

"Now listen here…" Jamie said, throwing the spoon in the sink, "You are going to tell that mom and dad of yours that you love your uncle Jamie and that you want him to watch you all the time, ok?" Jamie said.

"O…ok." Logan said, still crying holding his now very red and burnt arm.

"Good boy. Now go to bed. And Logan, if you don't tell your mom and dad… I'll pour the cup over you next time." Jamie smirked cold heartedly.

Logan jumped off the chair and ran into his room, getting into bed and covering the covers over his face. His arm was hurting so bad and he wished for his mom and dad.

_11pm…_

Asher and Louise walked in through the door to a quiet house, seeing Jamie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Louise. Asher." Jamie smiled.

"Hey. How were they?" Louise said, taking her jacket off.

"They were good as gold. We had a great time." Jamie lied.

"Good. Well, your work here is done I guess. I'll see you later." Louise said, showing Jamie out.

Asher looked around the house. He didn't trust Jamie, not one bit. God knows how Louise managed to convince him to let him look after the kids. He looked in the twins room to watch their little chest go up and down, up and down. He then looked in Charlie and Logan's room to find them both awake. Only Charlie was over beside a very upset Logan.

"Hey you two. What's wrong?" Asher asked, walking over to them and sitting down on the bed.

"Logan bumped his arm." Charlie frowned.

"Let me see." Asher said.

Logan took his arm from under the covers to reveal the biggest scab in the world, it looked like a balloon.

"Logan… what did you do?" Asher said, looking at his arms.

"I just tripped." Logan sniffled.

"Are you sure?" Asher asked.

"Yeah. I had a great time with Jamie." Logan said, wishing he could just tell his father the truth.

"You did?" Charlie said.

"Yeah." Asher said.

"Well, that's good. Charlie in you get to your own bed. Goodnight." Asher said, kissing Logan's head, going over to Charlie and doing the same, then walking out of their rooms. Not knowing what really happened that night.

**Poor Logan! REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

Asher kissed Louise's cheek as he set out for work. He locked the door behind him to be met by Jamie.

"Jamie, I don't have time for this." Asher said, trying to walk away from him.

"I don't suppose Logan told you how much fun we had." Jamie said.

"He did actually. But he also showed me a massive gash on his arm. That's the funny thing about children, you sorta need to watch them and help them when they fall." Asher said.

"I never even noticed." Jamie said.

"Yeah? Well I need to go to work." Asher said, opening the car door.

"I was thinking of taking Louise out." Jamie said causing Asher to pause in his tracks.

"I don't know what your problem is…but if your idea is to get Louise to not marry me or some shit then you can think again. I was the only one that was always there for her, not you, not her mom, not her father. Me." Asher said, getting in the car and slamming the door shut, driving away. Jamie just laughed.

_With Ashley…_

Ashley was woken up to a loud knock at her door. She stretched and got up, walking over to the door and swinging it opened to reveal Corey with a box of what looked like comics.

"Corey, it's 7am." Ashley said, rubbing her eyes.

"I know." Corey said, walking in and planking the box on Ashley's bed.

"I'm not even ready." Ashley said, looking at her pyjama's.

"You don't need to get ready, today we are staying in here and we're going to look through all these comics. The library down stairs asked me too and I thought you'd like to help." Corey said.

"Ok. Put it on the floor." Ashley said, taking the box and sitting it on the floor, sitting down herself on the floor.

Corey smiled, watching Ashley take the box lid off and start to empty it, pouring all the comics on the floor.

"Well, are you going to help me or not?" Ashley smiled.

"Sorry." Corey said, shaking himself coming out of his daze and sitting down next to Ashley, sorting through the comics.

_With AJ and Punk…_

"I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down." Punk said, finishing his story of the three little pigs to Aleigha who was sitting on his knee laughing at the pages on the book. He missed this. He missed tucking his children into bed, telling them that they only had a bad dream, that everything would be alright. Taking them to the park, teaching them how to ride their bike. He missed it all and he knew AJ missed it, probably more than him.

"Hey." AJ smiled, "How are you?" She said, leaning down to kiss her husband, taking off her jacket at the same time.

"We're good. Arent we?" Punk said, looking at Aleigha who nodded.

"I bet she misses her mommy." AJ frowned.

"She'll be out before we know it." Punk reassured.

"I really miss her… and Asher." AJ huffed. Out of everyone she would have never expected the twins to leave. Of course Ashley didn't have much of a choice but she never though Asher would leave from Chicago, ever.

"I miss them too. But what I miss more is looking after them. Their too old." Punk sighed.

"I miss it too. We have this little cheeky devil to keep us occupied for the year." AJ said tickling under Aleigha's chin.

"I guess we do." Punk smiled.

_With Louise and the kids…_

"Logan honey? What's that on your arm?" Louise asked, walking towards Charlie and Logan who were colouring in at the table.

"It's nothing." Logan said, trying to hide his arm.

"Show me." Louise said, folding her arms.

Logan rolled his eyes and showed his mother his wounded arm.

"Logan! Why didn't you tell me sooner? That looks infected." Louise gasped, looking at the large red scab on Logan's arm.

"I just thought it was a scrape." Logan said.

"And how did this scrape get here?" Louise asked,not knowing what to do.

"I… I just fell." Logan said.

"Well, we're going to need to go to the doctors to get it cleaned." Louise said.

"Granny AJ can do it. I don't like doctors." Logan frowned.

"Granny AJ is too far away. We need to go to the one across the road. Go get your shoes and jackets on, the both of you." Louise said to Charlie and Logan.

She was just about to go get the twins when the door went.

"Ugh Jamie." Louise sighed, walking towards the door, opening it to see Jamie walk in.

"Jamie, I need to take Logan to the doctors what is it?" Louise asked.

"I was coming over to see if you wanted to go out." Jamie said.

"Well no sorry, I'm busy. Logan has this really bad scab on his arm, so I need to take him to the doctors." Louise said.

"Wait? Your taking him to the doctors because of that?" Jamie slipped.

"Yeah of course… wait, why did you say it like that?" Louise asked suspiciously.

"Like… like what?" Jamie stuttered.

"Like you knew about it." Louise said, her eyes glaring into her older brothers.

"He happened… he happened to mention he fell, I… I just thought it was a little cut." Jamie said, trying his best to save himself.

"Ok… well next time make sure he's ok. Now that you're here, you wouldn't mind looking after Charlie and the twins?" Louise asked.

"No, not at all." Jamie smiled, acting out to be the good guy.

"Thank you." Louise smiled.

_With Ashley and Corey…_

"We're going to be here all day you know that?" Ashley chuckled. Her and Corey still going through the comics.

"I don't care. I really love spending time with you." Corey smiled.

"Likewise." Ashley smiled, watching Corey's face inch towards her, little did she know her own head was moving towards his. Their hearts started beating rapidly, their lips just about to touch when the door went causing Ashley to jump.

"I'll eh… I'll get it." She said, jumping up and opening the door to the librarian who walked in.

"Are you nearly done?" She asked.

"Nearly. We'll bring them down to you when we've finished." Corey said.

"Ok. Thank you." The librarian smiled. Ashley showing her out.

_With Jamie…_

"Shut up!" Jamie said aggressively, shaking Shawn about carelessly trying to get him back to sleep.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Charlie frowned at the door.

"Or what?" Jamie said.

"Or I'll tell my dad." Charlie said, folding her arms.

"And what is your dad going to do?" Jamie laughed, practically throwing poor little Shawn in his cot and approaching Charlie.

"He's a cop. He'll do whatever the hell he wants to you." Charlie said.

"Charlie, sweet Charlie… that word cop doesn't scare me. Your daddy is just another person to me, no different. Now go to your room." Jamie said.

"No." Charlie said, she wouldn't let this man walk over her family.

"Move now." Jamie said.

"No."

"Move!" Jamie said, shouting now.

"No!" Charlie shouted but as soon as she was finished, Jamie grabbed her by the hair and out the twins room.

"Louise, I'm home early… " Asher paused looking at Jamie grabbing on to Charlie's hair.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Asher said, his nostrils flaring looking straight at Jamie who was grabbing his daughters hair and practically lifting her up by it.

**Oh… There's going to be hell to pay for Jamie! **

**Now… I know this is an AJPunk fic but it really isn't if I'm being honest. The first three were. But they of course still play big parts in this story and especially later on in the story. If you don't like it because there's not enough of AJPunk scene's I'm sorry but it's just the way I'm writing the story. Don't leave a nasty review telling me about it. Just simply click off the story and don't read it again. Simple.**

**But for those who do like it, thank you and keep reviewing.**


	17. Chapter 17

"It's… It's not what it looks like…" Jamie said, releasing his grip from Charlie's hair.

"Yes it is! He also burnt Logan's arm." Charlie said, Logan had told her not to tell anyone last night but she couldn't lie to her father.

"Shut up you little…" Jamie was cut off.

"You're a sick fuck." Asher said, running towards Jamie and laying punches on him. Throwing up against the wall and viciously attacking him for hurting his son and daughter.

Charlie watched on in horror.

Tables turned and Jamie started attacking Asher, kicking, punching and clawing at him.

_With Louise and Logan…_

"That didn't even hurt." Logan smiled to his mom.

"See, I told you. Just a little nip." Louise said, walking in the door to see her brother and fiance rolling about on the floor, practically killing each other.

"Go to your room." Louise said, dropping her bag and running over to break up the fight between Jamie and Asher.

"Just stop… stop the both of you." Louise said, ripping the two apart.

"He's a son of a bitch Louise…" Asher said.

"Yeah? I didn't kill your father did I?" Jamie said, wiping his bloody nose and walking out the house.

"What the hell Asher? I asked you to be civil. I didn't say be friends. I said civil." Louise said.

"He had Charlie by the hair when I walked in here. Logan didn't fall last night. Jamie burnt his arm. He's just like his father. Not right in the head. I want him gone from New Jersey." Asher said.

"What do you mean he burnt Logan's arm?" Louise asked.

"Ask Charlie." Asher said, walking into the bathroom to clean his self-up.

Louise just sighed and walked into Charlie and Logan's room.

"Ok you two. Games up. Come tell me what's been happening." Louise said, sitting beside her two children.

_With Ashley and Corey…_

"Finally done." Ashley said, putting the box lid back on.

"Since you're still in your pyjama's, I'll take them down." Corey smiled.

"Ok. I really had good fun today." Ashley smiled.

"Me too…" Corey didn't get to finish as Ashley pressed her lips against his own.

After the complete shock to Corey he began to melt into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist.

_With Louise and Asher…_

"Ok. I believe you. How about I bring you some goodies in and you can watch a DVD?" Louise said to Charlie and Logan who nodded.

"Ok, get cosy then. I'll be back." Louise said, walking out the room and covering her mouth. She couldn't believe Jamie would do that. But when it came to the end of the day she would always believe her children. She walked into the bathroom to see Asher with his short off trying to clean the open cut on his back.

"Here… let me help you." Louise said, taking the cloth and dabbing it on his back.

"Where's my mom when you need her?" Asher chuckled.

"Charlie and Logan told me about Jamie." Louise said as Asher turned round.

"And?" Asher said.

"And I believe them." Louise said.

"Thank god." Asher said, hugging Louise.

"What do we do?" Louise sighed.

"Me and you. We go to his motel room tonight. No kids. Just me and you and we make him leave." Asher said.

"What about the kids?" Louise asked.

"There's a woman in my work. I could ask her." Asher said.

"And how old this woman Mr. Brooks?" Louise said raising her eyebrows.

"She's my mom and dad's age." Asher laughed.

"Good, I thought I was being replaced." Louise laughed.

"No one could ever replace you, you know that." Asher smiled, smacking Louise with the towel as she walked out the bathroom.

_Later that night…_

Louise could already tell that her children would feel safe with this baby sitter. She was real nice and very homely like. Unlike what Jamie had been like.

"Thanks Linda." Asher smiled.

"No problem. Take as long as you like." Linda smiled, watching Asher and Louise walk out.

"So you know his room number right?" Asher asked, fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Y-yeah… what are you doing with your pocket?" Louise asked, taking the gun from his pocket and stopping in her tracks.

"You are not setting out to kill him Asher. We're going over to tell him to leave New Jersey." Louise said.

"I know… but what if he attacks us. I wont use it unless I have to don't worry." Asher said, him and Louise crossing the road and finding the room which Jamie stayed at in the hotel.

"This it?" Asher asked.

"Yeah." Louise said, watching Asher knock on the door.

They waited for a few minutes until Asher was fed up and broke down the door to reveal an empty room with a lot of valuables.

They walked in and began looking around separately when Louise found something a little odd.

"A… Asher… come over here." Louise said, looking at the table with lots and lots of pictures on it.

"Wha?..." Asher paused as he looked at all the pictures.

All of him and his father.

"I was only 5 here." Asher said, picking up a picture of what was him and Ashley, only Ashley had been cut out of it.

"But why your dad?" Louise asked.

"God knows. Wait… that's my dad and Daniel when they were young." Asher said, recognising the faces.

"They sure don't look like each other." Louise said, turning her attention to a letter, she read it all in shock as Asher continued to look through all the photo's that Jamie creepily had in his room.

"Oh my god." Louise said, finishing reading the letter.

"What?" Asher said.

"Read it." Louise said, passing the letter to Asher as he read on.

_My son, I know you never really knew me but I'm sorry I was never there for you. I wish I was. I have a brother. A brother with a son round about your age, younger. I left some unfinished business with him. I'm leaving it in your hands. Take care of little Louise if you find her. Make sure she;s married someone with brains and responsibility. I'm counting on you. Rip this family apart just like I tired and failed. Don't fail me._

_Dad._

Asher didn't know what to think.

He picked up all the photo's and ripped them up, scattering them across the room.

"C'mon. Let's just go." Louise said.

Asher nodded but not before he stuck the letter to the mirror and wrote 'DON'T THINK SO,' fully across it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Thanks Linda." Asher smiled, him and Louise arriving back to the quiet house with all children sleeping.

"Anytime… you alright Asher?" Linda asked, "I can't help but notice your always worried at work, as if you don't want to be there."

"I'm fine. Just some personal problems." Asher said.

"Ok, well I'm here if you ever need me." Linda smiled walking towards the door.

"Thanks." Asher said, shutting the door behind her, running his hands through his hair. He couldn't remember the last time he slept.

He turned the lights off in the living room and made his way to bed when he heard a small whimper come from the twins room. Sometimes he almost forgot about the twins. With so much that had been going on he'd not got a chance to bond or make contact with them. He walked in their room and switched the light on, making his way over to Chelle who was a letting out a sign of distress.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Asher said, lifting her gently from her cot and sitting down on the rocking chair with her.

"Huh? What's wrong? Tell your old dad." Asher said, noticing Chelle's soft cries fade to nothing.

"You just wanted a cuddle? Is that what it is?" Asher smiled, "You know… you've not really met anyone yet have you? We whisked you both away as soon as you were born. You don't know what an amazing family you've been brought into… your gran, grandpa. You'll love them when you meet them. They know how to make you smile when your down. And you auntie Ashley, well she's something else…" Asher chuckled looking at Chelle who looked as if she was really paying attention to everything he was saying.

"She'll make you laugh anywhere, any place, any time. She'll also stick up for you, so if someone's bothering you and I'm not here… you go find your auntie Ashley and she'll sort them out."

"Your auntie Aimee… well you go to her if you need help with your homework. And your uncle Aston… well he's just Aston and always will be." Asher smiled.

"Anyway… what I'm trying to say… if there's ever a time that… that I'm… that I'm not around, you have a full family waiting for you. Not including your older brother and sister." Asher said, watching his daughter's eyes close slowly.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Asher said, standing up and kissing her on the head, laying her down in her cot and walking out the room.

_With Jamie…_

As soon as he saw the note that he knew was Asher that left it he began tearing the motel room apart. That was the only piece of his father that he had left. That letter, and Asher had wrote across it, ruining it.

"No more fucking around. I'm coming for you Asher." Jamie said, breathing heavily from his mental break down.

_With Asher…_

"Yeah dad, I eh… I'm gonna need your help." Asher said rubbing the back of his neck, on the phone with his father.

"What with?" Punk asked, curiously.

"Let's just say we're going back 20 years." Asher said.

**REVIEW. I really apologise for the lack of update. I'm using a relatives laptop since my own is broke so I don't have it 24/7. I will try and upload as much as I can in the next week. Keep reviewing. I love reading the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Wait what?!" Punk shrieked down the phone.

"Just get a flight to New Jersey." Asher said.

"What about your mom and Aleigha?" Punk said.

"Aleigha?" Asher said confused.

"I'll be there in two days." Punk said hanging up.

Asher smiled and put the phone down on the kitchen counter.

_Two days later…_

"Sweet home." Punk said, looking round the house, just arriving.

"You should of saw it when we first got here." Asher chuckled.

"Where are Louise and the kids?" Punk asked.

"Louise is at work. Kids are at school and the twins are right there." Asher said, smiling over at the twins who were both on a swinging chair, gurgling away to themselves, biting their fists.

"Wow, you two have got bigger since the last time I saw you." Punk said, crouching down to the twins and looking into their sneaky little eyes. They just reminded him so much of Asher and Ashley.

The twins just stared back at Punk blankly. They didn't know who he was really, unlike when their mother or father spoke to them.

"So… what did you exactly mean by 'Daniels son is here.'" Punk asked, standing back up.

"Before Louise was born Daniel had a son, I don't know who the mother is but it wasn't Erica. So basically it means you have a nephew, I have a cousin and Louise has a brother that we all didn't know about." Asher said.

"Ok… well whats the problem?" Punk asked.

"The problem is he has a full collection of photo's of me and you. Just me and you." Asher said.

"Why would he have photo's of us?" Punk asked.

"Me and Louise found a letter from Daniel, basically telling Jamie to…"

"Jamie?" Punk said.

"Yeah, that's his name why?" Asher said.

"He... he came to the house, asking for Louise." Punk said.

"So you gave him our address." Asher raised his eye brows.

"Ha… yeah sorry about that." Punk said smiling.

"Anyway, basically Daniel left him a note telling Jamie to kill us." Asher said.

"Kill us?" Punk said.

"Yes dad, kill us." Asher said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Punk said.

"Help me." Asher said.

"Your 26 years old. Can't you work this out for yourself." Punk sighed, he was getting too old for this.

"No… I need someone to help me." Asher said.

"Nope. You think you need someone to help you. You could take on Jamie any day, you don't need me." Punk said.

"I do need you. Could you fight Daniel alone? No, you always needed Dean or Paige or even mom, or me. I can't get rid of him on my own dad." Asher said.

"You got rid of Daniel on your own." Punk said.

"I was 6 years old witnessing someone trying to stick a knife through my dad's throat, what did you expect me to do." Asher said just as Louise walked in the door, surprised to see Punk.

"Punk." Louise smiled, wrapping her arms around Louise.

"How are you?" Punk asked.

"I'm good." Louise smiled. "You and AJ?"

"We're fine as usual." Punk said.

"Louise what are you doing home?" Asher asked.

"Nice to see you too dearest fiance. I'm getting Charlie's jottor she's forgotten, I swear that girl gets… are you two alright?" Louise asked, wondering why both Punk and Asher were filled with a lot of tension.

"We're fine. You better get Charlie's jottor." Asher said.

"Yeah. I'll just go get it." Louise frowned, walking down the hall out of sight.

"You don't say a thing to her." Asher said.

"Don't lie to your wife Asher."

"She's not my wife." Asher said inching towards his father.

"She will be. What you going to do when you tell her you not only killed her father but her brother." Punk said.

"Got it…" Louise said reappearing from the hall and into the living room were Punk and Asher were.

"Ok. I'll see you when you get home." Asher smiled.

"Yeah. Punk? Will you be here when I get back?" Louise asked.

"Nah. I don't want to stay and wait for Charlie and Logan just to leave again. I'll probably be gone." Punk smiled.

"Ok, well tell AJ and… and Ashley I was asking for them." Louise smiled, hugging Punk and walking out the door.

"So you're not going to help me then? You're just going to leave me?" Asher said.

"You'll work it out Asher, you always do." Punk said, making his way towards the door.

"Well you can tell my children about how their dad won't be around anymore." Asher said, causing Punk to stop and turn around.

"You think he's going to kill you?" Punk said.

"I know he's going to kill me if I go alone. He's a beast. Just like Daniel." Asher said.

"Outsmart him."

"I didn't see you ever being able to outsmart Daniel." Asher said.

"That's because I was never as good a cop as you are. You could run to Japan and back within two days probably. You can shoot from miles away, you can identify people by just looking at their walk. I could never do any of that, never." Punk said.

"None of that stops him from beating the living shit out of me." Asher said.

"Maybe he will beat the shit out of you. But he won't kill you." Punk said.

"I can't believe you're not going to help me." Asher said.

"You're not 6 anymore Asher. Good luck." Punk said.

"Yeah thanks." Asher growled. "Is Ashley ok? Why are you looking after Aleigha?" Asher asked.

"She's in rehab for a year. Me and your mom are looking after Aleigha." Punk said.

"A year?!" Asher shrieked.

"Yeah. She went as soon as you left." Punk said.

"That's good I guess." Asher said.

"It is…" Punk said, walking towards the door and opening it up.

"So your really not going to help me?" Asher said.

"Nope." Punk said.

"Well if I don't see you ever…" Asher was cut off.

"For the love of god, listen to yourself. Your Asher Dean Fucking Brooks. Son of Phil Jack fucking Brooks." Punk chuckled, "I will see you again, wither its Christmas, or at this wedding of yours. Now quite being such a pussy and just go shoot the guy before he gets the chance to shoot you." Punk said.

Asher couldn't help chuckle. His father was mad, but madly right. He was Asher Dean fucking Brooks, no one tried to kill him.

"Now, good luck. I'm out of here." Punk said, walking down to the car he had rented from the airport.

"Dad?" Asher said.

"What?" Punk said, turning round.

"Lucks for losers." Asher smiled causing his father to chuckle to himself, getting in the car and driving away.

**REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

Asher spent the rest of the night getting weapons ready, storing bullets and guns. He wasn't planning on fucking about, he just wanted to go and get rid of Jamie.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked, looking over to Asher who was sitting on the couch in deep thought.

"Ash?"

"Asher?"

"Huh what?" Asher said turning around.

"What are you doing?" Louise asked.

"I'm eh… I…" Asher paused… he couldn't lie to Louise, "I'm going away, to find Jamie." Asher said.

"And after you've found him you're going to?" Louise asked as a question.

"I'm sorry Louise, but I have to kill him." Asher said.

"K-Kill him?" Louise stuttered.

"Yeah, but only because he's going to kill me first." Asher said, standing up and approaching her.

"But he's my only living relative Asher." Louise said, not liking this idea.

"He burnt our son's arm Louise, he had Charlie by the hair when I walked in the other day, the next step for him is killing me. Is that what you want? Me dead? Our children fatherless?" Asher said.

"Of course I don't want that you idiot. But I don't want you to kill my brother, how would you like it if I told you I was going to kill Ashley or Aimee or Aston or Alisa? Huh?" Louise said.

"You know this isn't the same." Asher said.

"Well it is to me." Louise said.

"So what are you saying? You'd choose Jamie over me?" Asher asked.

"Of course I wouldn't. What I'm saying is… I want to come watch." Louise smirked.

"W-what?" Asher said, a little confused.

"I want to come watch you kill him. He… he hurt Logan and Charlie. No one hurts my children. Our children." Louise said.

"You want to come?" Asher asked.

"Yes." Louise smiled.

"I don't know Louise… if you get hurt…"

"Pfft… me? Get hurt? No chance. Now what gun is mine?" Louise smiled.

_Later that night…_

After Asher finally giving into Louise and them finally getting Linda to watch the kids they headed out.

"Ok. I'm going to be honest with you, I think you should stay in the car. I don't want you to see me shooting your brother no matter how much you want to. Please just stay in the car." Asher said, parking outside the motel room that Jamie stayed in.

"Fine. But if you're not out in 15 minutes I'm coming in." Louise said, folding her arms.

"Ok. Just protect yourself, keep your head down if any shootings go off and…"

"Stay here." Louise finished, "I know Asher. Now go." Louise smiled, kissing Asher on the lips before he got out the car, walking up to the door.

Asher knocked on the door and walked straight in when Jamie opened it. Louise sighed as she saw the door close, this could go horribly wrong.

"Ahh… just who I was expecting." Jamie laughed.

"Cut the crap Jamie. I'm gonna give you two options. Option one, you leave New Jersey, you get out of mine and Louise's life and you never come back. Option two, I take the gun out of my pocket and shoot your brains out for hurting my children." Asher said, "Your choice."

"Option three." Jamie said.

"I didn't give you… fuck." Asher winced as Jamie stuck a knife right through his collar bone.

"Option three. I kill you." Jamie said, striking the knife out of Asher quickly.

_15 minutes later…_

Louise looked at the clock and immediately jumped out as soon as the 15 minute mark went past only to be met by Jamie heaving out the motel, stumbling down, walking towards Louise quickly.

"Louise… go… bomb in the motel." Jamie coughed.

"What?! No! Asher's in there." Louise said, running towards the motel room when Jamie pulled her back, practically dragging her away.

"Let me go! Asher, save him! Please Jamie." Louise cried.

"Louise just turn around." Jamie said as he reached in his pocket and pressed the red button that held the bomb in the motel room.

"No!" Louise screamed, falling to her knees. "Please no."

"I'm sorry Louise." Jamie said.

"You… you did this." Louise said, her eyes blurry from the tears in her eyes. "Asher." Louise said, burying her head in her hands.

Louise took her phone out and went to the 'p' section on her phone and clicked on punk.

She spoke as soon as Punk picked up, "You should have helped him! He needed you. He's dead. He… he's dead." Louise cried.

"What, Louise slow down. What are you talking about." Punk said, confused.

"Asher… he's dead. Jamie… killed him." Louise said, looking over at Jamie who was kicking stones about as if nothing had happened.

"What? No of course he's not dead. He's fine. He's not dead." Punk said.

"He's fucking dead!" Louise screamed. "I've just lost everything." Louise cried, hanging up.

Punk sat his phone down slowly and shakely.

"No." Punk whispered to himself, his eyes moving to a photo of Asher and Louise when they were 13.

"No." Punk said again. Only this time looking at a photo of him and Asher when Asher was only 5.

"Punk?" AJ said, coming into the room from putting Aleigha to sleep.

"No." Punk said, that was the only thing he could say.

"What?" AJ said, getting a little worried.

"I should have helped him. This is all my fault." Punk said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's your fault?" AJ asked.

"Asher… AJ, he's de…dead." Punk said, sliding down the wall and crying into his hands while AJ stood in complete shock and disbelief.

_With Louise…_

"Thank you miss but as you know it was a bomb therefor we don't have the body. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." The officer said.

Louise didn't say anything. She couldn't speak anymore. She glared at Jamie giving his statement, probably lying through his teeth. She turned away and began walking away from everything. There was no point arguing that it was Jamie that done it. She just wanted Asher.

She opened the door to the house and watched Linda walk out. She went straight to the photo box, she needed to see his face, his perfect face.

All photo's held a special memory.

_Flashback…_

"_You got a perfect little girl." The nurse said, wrapping Asher and Louise's daughter in a pink blanket and placing her in Louise's arms._

Louise couldn't do it. She put the photo away of Charlie's birth and curled up on the couch. She hoped this was just an awful awful nightmare that would blow over, she'd wake up beside Asher holding on to her tightly.

_4 weeks later…_

After the complete shock to AJ and Punk they decided they had better pay an important person a visit. Ashley.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Ashley smiled, surprised to see her mom and dad here. She also noticed they both looked seriously ill with huge bags under their eyes.

"Sit down Ashley." Punk said, watching Ashley who had never looked better and for once had a smile on her face. This was going to be tough.

"So… what's up? Everything ok?" Ashley asked.

"No. Not really." AJ said, "I can't do this Punk. I need to go outside." AJ cried, running away.

"Mom? What?" Ashley said, confused.

"You're not going to like this but please try and stay strong. Please promise me?" Punk said, rubbing his hand over his head stressfully.

"Ok, I promise. What's wrong?" Ashley asked, she was starting to get a little worried about things.

"Your brother… Asher… he… he died four weeks ago." Punk said, taking a deep breath, holding back his tears.

"What?" Ashley chuckled. "What?" Ashley said, in a serious tone.

"He… he's dead." Punk said.

"No… of course he didn't." Ashley said, shaking her head and standing up.

"He did." Punk sighed.

And for the rest of the visit Ashley spent her time clinging to her father, crying into his shoulder.

_With Louise…_

"Why is dad not home yet?" Logan huffed.

"He'll be home soon." Louise sighed, she'd spent the past four weeks telling her children that Asher was just away for a work thing.

"But I want to see him now." Logan said, folding his arms.

"He's dead Logan! Your father is dead." Louise said, walking away from her 7 year old, stunned son.

**REVIEW. Don't hate me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Logan crept away to his mother's room and opened the door, revealing Louise lying in bed, her body moving up and down due to her crying.

He walked over and sat on the bed, circling his arms around his mother.

"Don't cry." Logan said, he didn't like to see his mom cry.

"I just… I just miss your father Logan." Louise cried.

"I miss him to, he'd be telling us all to stay strong though and that's what we gotta do." Logan said.

"When did you become so grown up." Louise chucked.

_Later that night…_

Louise spent her whole night on the couch just thinking about the past 13 years she had spent with Asher. From the scary,

_Flashback…_

_He watched her start to climb over the barrier and look down at the freezing cold water._

"_L-Louise, come back over." Asher said, gently so not to frighten Louise._

"_N-no. They… They said I should jump off a bridge, s-sso that's what I'm doing." Louise shivered._

"_C'mon, they people are just stupid and are picking on you because they have nothing better to you jump, I'm going to have to jump in their after you and believe me, that river is freezing." Asher said, inching closer to Louise._

"_How do you know it's freezing?" Louise said, still looking down at the water, it did look pretty freezing._

"_December, about 5 years ago, me and my dad went ice fishing in that very river. I went right under. It's like a thousand knifes stabbing you. So as I said, if you want to jump, I'll jump after you. But I'm not looking forward to it." Asher said, leaning over the barrier._

"_Asher don't be stupid, just go home." Louise said, shivering._

"_What and leave you here? No chance." Asher said._

"_Well then I guess you're jumping in after me." Louise said, letting go and jumping off the bridge and into the freezing cold water._

"_LOUISE!" Asher shouted looking down._

_He quickly stood over the barrier and jumped in after her. It was just like that December again. So cold and he genuinely thought he was getting stabbed when he landed in the water._

_He opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't see anything. Then he spotted Louise trying to get her leg out of something. He swam down to her and he was starting to lose his breath. He swam back up to the top gasping for air and went back down. Some branch thing was stuck around Louise's leg._

_Asher was right, Louise felt as if she was being stabbed with a thousand knifes. She had never felt so sore in her life. She was slowly losing her breath and drowning to death._

_Finally Asher got her leg out and swam back to the top with her lifeless body. He swam over to the side with her and got her out first. He then pulled himself out with the little strength he had left and crawled beside her._

_End of Flashback…_

The bad…

_Flashback…_

"_You told me you'd always be there for me and Charlie." Louise said in nearly a whisper, twiddling with her thumbs._

"_Yeah Louise and I'm four footsteps away from your room. It's not as if I've ran away." Asher said._

"_What happened to wanting to marry me one day? Or have more children with me one day? Was that just for me to shut up and stop crying?" Louise said standing up._

"_I wasn't thinking. We cant get married. We're cousins. And if you want more children then you can go find someone that's not your cousin." Asher said, inches away from Louise._

"_I-I thought you loved me." Louise cried._

"_Yeah, well I lied." Asher said, knowing fine well he didn't lie._

"_No one ever cared about me like you did." Louise said, wiping her tears._

"_Louise, there's other people out there. People that will care about you, just not me." Asher said, tucking her hair behind her ear, the way Louise loved._

"_But they people aren't you. Without you, I'm… I'm nothing." Louise cried._

"_You're a mother, you're not nothing." Asher said._

"_Yeah and you're a father." Louise said._

"_That little girl doesn't need me. She needs you." Asher said._

"_She doesn't need you? How come every night when she'd be crying and I'd lay her beside you and just like a switch she'd automatically stop crying. She needs you just as much as I need you." Louise said._

"_Louise, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry." Asher said._

"_What am I not good enough for you? Do you like someone else?" Louise asked._

"_No, none of that, we're cousins. Cousins aren't meant to get married and have children Louise, It's not normal." Asher said._

"_What is normal about this family?" Louise said, making a pretty good point._

"_Please, can we just forget about everything and go our own ways." Asher said._

"_Whatever. I'm done with trying with you now." Louise said, walking out the living room and to her room, banging the door shut._

_Asher just sighed._

_End of Flashback…_

The good…

_Flashback…_

_Louise limped out of her room and towards Asher's. She opened the door and saw him sleeping. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly kissed him on the cheek and began to walk back out when Asher spoke up._

"_Stay." Asher said._

_Louise turned around and seen Asher move over in the bed to give her space. She made her way over and carefully sat on the bed and lay down. It was hard for both of them, since Louise's leg was all burnt and Asher's was broke but they managed perfectly._

_Louise felt at peace and right. She always felt like that in Asher's arms. She snuggled up to him, trying to get as close as possible._

_Asher circled his arms around her and kissed her head, both of them falling into a peaceful sleep._

_End Of Flashback…_

And the sad…

_Flashback…_

_The security let Asher go and he quickly ran down hugging Louise, never wanting to let her go._

"_You can't go." Louise sobbed._

"_I have to. Give Charlie a kiss from me, make sure she doesn't forget me." Asher said, swallowing the lump in his throat. _

"_I won't. I love you Asher." Louise said, kissing Asher for the last time._

"_I love you too." Asher said._

_Punk staggered over to both of them._

"_What am I going to do without you?" Punk said, beginning to break down._

"_You'll be fine. I'll be out in no time." Asher said, trying not to cry._

_He hugged his father tightly and then went back to Louise._

"_I'm pregnant." Louise whispered into Asher's ear while hugging him._

"_Ok times up. Take Mr Brooks to his cell." The judge said._

_Asher blinked a thousand times. He got dragged away, threw in a cell and stuck in his own thought on Louise's last words to him._

_End Of Flashback…_

_Louise wiped her tears that had continuously streamed down her face thinking back to all the special memories with Asher._

_She turned the light off and went to bed. Probably another night of not sleeping._

_With Jamie…_

"Shut up!" Jamie said, standing in a tiny little shack. Facing a man who was certainly not dead.

"You son of a bitch." Asher spat, looking up at Jamie, his hands handcuffed behind him.

"Everyone thinks poor little Asher is dead." Jamie said, going down to eye level with Asher who was on his knees.

"I swear to god when I get out of this I'm going to slaughter you." Asher said, his arm still hurting from the stabbing he took.

"That's the thing. You're not going to get out of this." Jamie said, walking out the shack and shutting the door. Padlocking it shut.

**Who thought I actually killed Asher? Couldn't do it. REVIEW.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you want to come home?" Punk said, Ashley still curled into him.

"I…I…" Ashley couldn't speak, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Please Ashley. Just stay strong." Punk said, leaning his chin against Ashley's head just as Corey walked in.

"What's wrong?" Corey said, worried.

"Who are you?" Punk said, looking up.

"I'm Corey. Who are you?" Corey asked.

"I'm Punk." Punk said, still cuddling Ashley in towards him.

"Wait? You're Punk?" Corey said.

"I know your face." Punk said, moving Ashley who didn't even know what was going on and standing up.

"Shut up dick?" Corey said, raising his eyebrows.

"That was you?" Punk said confused.

_Flashback…_

_Punk had just finished locking 15 year old Ashley in her room while saying goodbye to little Charlie. He made sure there wasn't any booze in the house and left to work. He picked up his phone as one of his boss told him to go down to the lake as there were some young boys and girls underage drinking._

'_Great.' Punk thought. 'As if I don't get enough of that in my house.'_

_Never the less he drove down and got out his car. Of course most of them ran away but one individual stood still not budging._

"_What are you doing down here kid?" Punk said._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Corey said, waving the bottle of buckfast in front of Punks eyes._

"_What age are you?" Punk asked._

"_15." Corey said, going to take a swig of alcohol when Punk pulled it away from him._

"_I'm going to need to take you home to your parents." Punk said._

"_I aint got no parents. Now give me that back!" Corey shouted._

"_Who do you live with?" Punk asked._

"_I live in a foster home. But I ain't going back." Corey said._

"_I'm afraid you are." Punk said, going to touch Corey's back to lead him towards the car when he grabbed the bottle of alcohol from Punk and ran away._

"_Come back here!" Punk shouted._

"_Shut up dick." Corey laughed, running away._

_End of Flashback…_

"You two know each other?" Ashley sniffled, blowing her nose on a tissue.

"You could say that." Punk said.

"Ok, well dad I think you can go now." Ashley said, standing up and walking towards Corey.

"Wait? You two aren't? You aren't together? Are you?" Punk said.

"Yes." Ashley said, "Why, what is the problem?" Ashley said.

"You aren't going out with this guy Ashley." Punk said.

"Don't tell her what she can and can't do." Corey said.

Punk really wasn't in the mood for any of this, "She's my daughter, I can tell her to do whatever I want." Punk said.

"I'm not 10 dad." Ashley said.

"I know you aren't, but sometimes you act like it and now your brother isn't here… who's going to help you when you go off the deep end? Huh? Cause I can't do it? It was only Asher and he's dead Ashley. He is dead." Punk said turning his back to Ashley and Corey.

Ashley nodded to Corey to go out so she could have some time alone with her father.

"Asher is probably laughing at right now, you know that? Come here." Ashley said, for once being mature and cuddling her father.

_With Louise…_

"And they lived happily ever after." Louise said, swinging the twins to sleep in the living room, both of them in their swing.

Louise got up and answered the door that knocked a few seconds ago to reveal Jamie.

"Get away. Don't come near me." Louise said, going to shut the door when Jamie stuck his foot in the door.

"Please Louise, I just want to explain." Jamie said.

"Explain what? How you killed the most important person in my life? How you killed my children's father? I don't need an explanation from you." Louise said.

"I was protecting myself ok. He attacked me, what did you expect me to do, let him kill me?" Jamie said.

"So your telling me that the bomb that went off was just a coincidence and had nothing to do with you?" Louise said.

"No. But I'm saying I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you or your children. I just had to protect myself. I'm sorry Louise." Jamie said.

"I just… I can't think anymore Jamie. "Louise said, starting to cry.

"It's ok. I'm here for you." Jamie said, circling his arms around his little sister. Secretly smiling.

_With Asher…_

"C'mon to fuck!" Asher shouted, his wrists starting to bleed due to his constant pulling on the handcuffs.

He was pretty sure he was just going to have a break down. It was killing him to know that Louise was probably breaking her heart knowing he was apparently dead. He couldn't begin to think what his mom and dad would be like.

"Help! Anyone!" Asher shouted, but it was no use.

Just then the door opened revealing Jamie.

"Your still alive huh?" Jamie said.

"Looks like it." Asher growled.

"So. I got Louise to finally give into me. I got a big hug from her, I also put her to bed, as did I put they darling twins of yours." Jamie said.

"Don't go near them! Or Louise." Asher squirmed.

"It won't be long until everyone forgets about you." Jamie laughed, walking out and once again padlocking the shack shut tight.

**Hmm… REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Now go home and make sure mom is alright. I'll… I'll be fine here." Ashley said.

"Are you sure?" Punk said, he had never cried in front of any of his children.

"I'm positive. Now go." Ashley said, giving him one final hug and watching her father walk out the door. She ran down to her room and locked the door behind her, climbing into bed and shutting her eyes as the tears managed to pour out of them.

_The next month…_

"C'mon man. My body is stiff. You've kept me here for two months. I need to move." Asher said, trying to move with little energy he barely had left. The only time he could be free from the handcuffs was when Jamie gave him something to eat and drink. He'd try and fight him after but it always ended with him getting punched in the stomach and put back in handcuffs.

"I'm keeping you here until Louise and the rest of your stupid family forget about you." Jamie said.

"Are you a retard? Louise loves me… she's never going to get over me. You're probably causing her more pain than me." Asher spat.

"I always wondered what happened between you two. Why you are certain she's the only one for you? I mean what you've probably only known her for what 5, 6 years." Jamie said.

"Try 20 years." Asher said, dropping his head.

"So your telling me you've known her from the age of 6." Jamie said.

"Congratulations. You can do math." Asher said, smugly.

"Ok. Well tell me, tell me about your life." Jamie said.

"Ok. I fucked your sister, got her pregnant and bam here we are…" Asher got cut off with a whistling slap across his face.

"You don't want to annoy me." Jamie said. "Now start again." Jamie said, pulling a chair up and sitting down.

"Ok. I met your dearest sister when we were six. She was pretty, therefor I liked her, our moms and dads did not approve so she moved away with her mom, I didn't see her for a while until I saw her Paris…" Asher got cut off.

"Paris?"Jamie said confused.

"Do you want to hear or not?" Asher said.

"Go on." Jamie said.

"Anyway… So we were in the hospital and I pressed my lips against her own." Asher said, obviously not being serious and taking the piss out of Jamie.

"I then took her to a room and we had se… excuse me… we made love." Asher said.

"Cut the crap Asher. I don't have all day." Jamie said.

"Two weeks later. Bam there's a baby inside her, that baby by the way was the girl you had by the hair a few months ago." Asher growled.

"She jumped off a bridge, I jumped after her. She cut her wrists, she got bullied at school, she hated herself but I always stuck by her side until I don't know what came over me but I ended it with her. We went our separate ways, leading to me saving her from burning to death in a house fire. We made up and lived a happy life I guess. I got put into jail when we were 17, Louise told me she was pregnant and I missed my son's birth and the first 5 years of his life. I got back out and things started to really shape up. I got a job, we got a house, Louise was pregnant again. Then my sister started giving us trouble so we moved out her and then well what do you know, you show up and ruin everything." Asher said.

"That really is a touching sorry but I mean look at all the things you've caused to go wrong in Louise's life." Jamie said, "I mean you practically just ruined her life when you stuck your dick inside her." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry what the fuck is that meant to mean?" Asher said.

"You got her fucking pregnant at the age of 14, you were the reason she jumped off that bridge, the reason she cut her wrists and got bullied. It's nothing to do with the baby, it was all you." Jamie said.

"She wanted that baby just as much as I did ok? What would you know anyway, you weren't there anyway." Asher said.

"She could never go out and have fun, do what normal teenagers due, all because you didn't wrap it up. Think about it… you know it's true, you know you were the reason she got all they threats, they private messages, you are the reason behind they scars on her wrists, you're the reason that she jumped off a bridge. All the pain she's had in her life was all from the one person she thought could make all that pain go away. You ruined her." Jamie said, standing up and taking the chair, crashing it against Asher's skull, causing Asher to go out cold.

"Bitch." Jamie said, shoving the chair away and leaving out the door, once again padlocking it shut tight.

**Does Jamie have a point? Hmmm… REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

4 months had past and Louise was bit by bit getting to sleep every night. Charlie and Logan on the other hand weren't sleeping and Louise had to collect special tablets from the doctors for them to help them fall asleep. They really missed their father. Jamie would show up some nights and help out with the twins which were approaching 6 months and getting very big.

"Hey. Come in." Louise said, opening the door to Jamie.

"How are you?" Jamie asked, rubbing his hands together due to the freezing weather outside and walking in.

"I'm ok. I asked Charlie and Logan to help me decorate the Christmas tree but they refused and stayed in their rooms. Asher always done it with them." Louise said, looking over at the tree she had put up herself.

"I'm sure they will come round soon." Jamie frowned, hugging Louise.

"Hopefully." Louise said, hugging Jamie, when her thigh hit off Jamie's pocket, causing a jingle sound to react.

"What was that?" Louise pulled back.

"N…nothing." Jamie stuttered.

Louise hazed her eyes at Jamie and quickly put her hand in the pocket taking out a piece of jewellery that made her gasp.

"This… this is his." Louise said, her hand going over her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie said, going to snatch it back when Louise pulled it away.

"I got Asher this when he was in prison. I sent it to him." Louise said, looking at the chain that Asher always wore around his neck, a chain with a locket with both Charlie and Logan in it.

"What? I…" Jamie said.

"Shut up!" Louise said, kicking Jamie hard in the crotch and running out the house into the cold, freezing New Jersey town.

"Asher!" Louise shouted, running towards the motel where she thought Asher died.

"Asher!" She shouted again.

_With Asher…_

Asher's eyes were starting to drift to sleep when he heard what sounded like a whimper from a far distance, getting closer and closer.

He listened closely.

"Asher!" Louise shouted.

"Shit! Louise!" Asher shouted as loud as he could.

Louise's eyes popped open. Did she really just hear a response?

"Asher!" Louise shouted again, going closer.

"Louise, I'm in the shed!" Asher shouted.

"Shed… shed… shed…" Louise said, looking around, her heart thumping.

She had never smiled as big as she did when she saw the small shed behind the dishevelled motel block.

"Asher!" Louise shouted, running towards the shed.

"Louise. Thank god. Please, get me out of here." Asher cried.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. Your really in here?" Louise said, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not a dream. Believe me. Now get me out." Asher shouted to her through the shed.

"It's padlocked." Louise said, fumbling about with the iced padlock.

"Fuck." Asher said, banging his foot on the ground.

"Wait. There's a shovel here." Louise said, picking the shovel up.

"Hit it against the door, break the wood." Asher said.

"Ok." Louise said, taking a large swing at the door with the shovel, breaking some wood off.

"Again." Asher said.

Louise nodded and began rapidly hitting the shovel against the door until she finally made a huge whole in the door.

She threw the shovel aside and ducked in the whole, finally turning and looking at Asher who sat on the ground, handcuffed, looking like he weighed 2 stone and his skin was turning a blue colour.

"Oh my god." Louise cried, skidding down beside him and hugging him tightly. He was so cold.

"I've missed you." Asher said, burying his head into Louise's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead. For 4 months." Louise said.

"I'm not dead. I'm close to it though." Asher sniffed, "The key for the handcuffs are in that drawer." Asher said, pointing with his head.

Louise nodded and opened the drawer, revealing maybe 30 or 40 keys.

"Asher there's too many." Louise said.

"It's silver." Asher said.

"They are all silver." Louise said, turning her head.

"Just try them one by one." Asher sighed.

"But… Jamie…" Louise said.

"He knows you're here?" Asher asked.

"Yes. I kicked him in the balls, he'll be here soon." Louise shivered.

"Fuck it. Come here." Asher said.

Louise done what she was told and sat down beside Asher.

"He won't hurt me if you stay beside me. Just stay close." Asher said.

"You're freezing." Louise frowned, taking her coat and putting it over Asher, kissing him longingly while she was at it. She had missed his lips so much.

5 minutes had past and Asher and Louise began to hear footsteps approach the door.

"Just stay beside me." Asher whispered as Louise nodded.

"Well isn't this cosy." Jamie smirked.

"Just let Asher go Jamie please." Louise begged.

"Ok." Jamie said.

Louise made a sigh of relief.

"On one condition…" Jamie said, "I'll let Asher go if you stay Louise." Jamie said.

"I'm your sister." Louise said.

"Nah. Your not." Jamie said.

"What?" Louise said in confusion.

"Daniel was one of my friends back in the day. I'm a lot younger than him yes but he trained me, worked with me, taught me. Even though biologically he wasn't my dad he was like it. I promised him before he died that if anything happens to him, I would get this family and tear it apart. So… now you know the truth, what's it going to be Louise? You stay Asher goes? Or you go and I beat your fiance to the inch of his life." Jamie said.

"You lied. I can't believe I let you in my house… near my children. Children… fuck there in the house themselves." Louise said, turning to Asher who wasn't even on planet earth.

"Oh don't worry. I've sent some of my _friends_, to watch them. I'm sure you won't mind." Jamie laughed.

"Cut the bullshit Jamie and unlock the handcuffs, don't pick on women. Don't pick on children, pick on me. C'mon, uncuff me and fight me like a man." Asher said.

"Not until Louise decides." Jamie said.

"Louise, just go home to the kids. I'll be back, make sure they are ok." Asher said.

"No. No… I can't leave you here. I've just found you." Louise cried.

"Louise, if you don't go our children could be in danger. Listen, look at me, I promise that I will walk through our house door tonight, I promise. I promise I'll read the kids a story before bed tonight, I promise I'll get into the same bed as you ok. I promise." Asher said.

"You… you really promise?" Louise asked, still shaking.

"I promise." Asher said.

"Ok." Louise nodded, cupping Asher's cheek and kissing him , running off and not looking back. Asher promised, he never broke promises.

"Ok. Now uncuff me now." Asher said.

"Very well." Jamie said, taking the key from the drawer and unlocking the handcuffs.

Even though Asher had no energy he still outsmarted Jamie and clipped his heels , causing him to fall on his back. Asher stood up and shook his wrists, they really hurt but never the less he wasted no time on attacking Jamie.

_With Louise…_

Louise ran through the door and straight to the kids room. She sighed with relief as she saw all four of them sleeping peacefully. All was to do was wait for Asher and the promise he made to her.

_Two hours later…_

Asher practically crawled up the steps and through the door to be met by Louise practically jumping on him. His face was filled with blood as were his clothes but Louise didn't care.

"You're here." Louise said, her arms circling him tightly.

"I promised you." Asher said, wrapping his arms around Louise.

**So Jamie wasn't Louise's sister? That conniving little… REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

"You need to get cleaned up." Louise said, taking Asher's hand and leading him to the bathroom, cleaning him up carefully, not wanting to hurt him.

Once she had cleaned him all up and wrapped bandages around the worst wounds she asked him the one question she was dying to ask.

"Did you kill him?" She asked.

Asher took a deep breath and shut his eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear the way she loved, "Yeah." He said, pulling her in to a hug.

"Thank god." Louise whispered, hugging Asher tightly.

"Dad?" Charlie said, her eyes popping open. She thought her father was dead.

"Hiya sweetheart." Asher said, gently.

"I thought you were dead." Charlie said, running towards her father crying and hugging him tightly.

"I'm not dead. I'm here." Asher smiled, circling his arms around Charlie tightly.

After waking Logan and hugging him tightly for a long time as well him and Louise managed to get them to sleep, even though it was hard since Logan wouldn't let go of his father.

They now stood in the kitchen, Louise tapping her fingers on the work top.

"We should go to Chicago and visit my mom and dad for Christmas." Asher said.

"Shouldn't you phone them first? I mean they think your dead." Louise said.

"Nah, it'll be a surprise." Asher smiled.

"You should really get this checked out." Louise said, running her hand over his collar bone where Jamie stabbed.

"I'll survive, it's healed mostly now anyway." Asher said.

"Stubborn." Louise shook her head playfully.

"Yeah? Least I don't fart in my sleep." Asher said, pushing Louise over.

"I do not." Louise said, going bright red.

"Whatever you say." Asher laughed.

"I've missed you." Louise said, hugging Asher tightly for maybe the 20th time that day.

"I've missed you too." Asher said, leaning his chin on her head.

_Two days before Christmas…_

"You got them?" Asher asked helping Louise out with the twins in their car seats, Logan and Charlie running on up the stairs to AJ and Punks house.

"Yeah." Louise smiled, looking down at little Shawn and Chelle smiling up at her.

"You go first." Asher said. He knew this was going to be a big shock to his parents.

"Can I knock? Can I knock?" Charlie asked excited, Christmas was her favourite time of the year.

"Yeah on you go." Louise smiled, walking up the stairs.

Asher hit at the side and watched his father who was a white/yellow colour open the door.

"Hiya." Punk said, trying to smile. It wasn't the same not seeing Asher.

"Hey." Asher said, popping out from the side, Punk almost falling flat on his back.

"Jesus Christ…" Punk said, holding on to the door so not to fall.

"Yeah… you know how I'm meant to be dead… well that was just a load of bullshit." Asher smiled.

"You… You're really there." Punk said.

"Pretty sure. Unless we've all died and we're in heaven." Asher laughed.

"A-AJ…" Punk shouted as AJ walked to the door and gasped immediately.

"Asher? You… Your dead." AJ said, a tear slipping down her cheek, she thought her oldest son was dead.

"Nah. False alarm." Asher smiled, Louise just shaking her head at his goofyness.

"Come here you little…" AJ said, grabbing her son and hugging him tightly.

"I'm gonna go on in." Louise smiled, taking the twins, Logan and Charlie into the house.

_Later that night…_

After the shock of Asher being alive after all to Punk and AJ things started to calm down and things were getting back to normal, if that was even relevant to this family.

"So you killed him in the end?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Asher smiled.

"See, what'd I tell you." Punk said nudging his elbow.

"Listen dad, I've been thinking… you know how me and Louise are getting married… well it's snowing outside and while everyone is here, I was thinking of doing it on Christmas day." Asher said.

"Oh you little romantic." Punk joked. "Your wedding, your descisions." Punk smiled, walking away into the living room.

_Later that night…_

"Mom, dad! We're here." Ashley said, she was getting out of rehab for Christmas and Corey was joining her.

"In here." AJ shouted.

Ashley took her and Corey's coats and hung them on the door and walked in. Ashley dropped the presents she had for Logan, Charlie and the twins and stared at her twin brother sitting on the arm of the chair directly facing her.

"A…Asher." Ashley said, swallowing the lump of emotion at the back of her throat.

"Ashley." Asher smiled.

"I thought you were…"

"Dead? Yeah I know." Asher said.

Ashley ran to her brother flinging herself at him, hugging on to him for dear life.

"I've missed you so much." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah ditto, who's the boy?" Asher asked looking at Corey.

"Corey." Ashley said.

"He's your?..." Asher asked as a question.

"Boy..friend." Ashley said with hesitation.

"Hmm." Asher said, biting the inside of his mouth.

"Shut up." Ashley laughed, punching his arm.

_Later that night…_

"Well you all know that me and Louise are getting married? Well… I've set a date." Asher said, catching Louise smiling at him with Chelle sitting on her knee.

"When? When?" Logan asked.

"25th of December." Asher smiled.

"Next year?" AJ said.

"No." Asher smiled.

"Two years?" Ashley said.

"No." Asher smiled again.

"Three years?" Louise said in surprise. That was a long time to wait.

"Nope." Asher laughed.

"Let me guess." Punk said… "2 days."

"Someone get this man a prize." Asher said.

"We're getting married in two days?" Louise asked shakily and nervous.

"If you want to." Asher smiled.

"Of course I want to." Louise said, passing Chelle to Punk and standing up to hug Asher.

"We got a wedding to plan I guess." Punk said, kissing AJ on the head who held his hand tightly.

_Christmas day…_

After of course the chaotic morning with the kids and them opening the presents everything started to get into action for the wedding. It was in the back garden, Punk and Asher had been out all morning shovelling snow and setting it up.

_The ceremony…_

"Good luck sweetheart." Punk said, hugging Louise going to take his seat when she spoke up.

"Punk?" Louise said.

"Yeah?" Punk replied.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" Louise asked.

"Me?" Punk said.

"Yeah. You've… you've been the only father I've ever known in my life. I know you aren't but to me inside you are." Louise said.

"Of course I will." Punk smiled, he was humbled that Louise asked him to walk her down.

"Thank you." Louise smiled.

"You know I remember the first time I saw you when you got off that school bus. Big Brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, gorgeous smile. I remember it like it was yesterday… and I took…"

"Me and Asher to go see you get a tattoo. I remember too." Louise smiled.

"Well… you ready?" Punk asked.

"I guess." Louise said, taking her jacket off.

"You might be a little cold out there." Punk laughed.

"Who wears a jacket to their wedding?" Louise laughed.

"Normal people." Punk said.

"I'm marrying my cousin. Nothing is normal." Louise laughed causing Punk to chuckle himself.

"C'mon, let's go." Punk said, giving Louise his arm and walking out the door.

**This is not the last chapter. We still have a lot more to come! REVIEW.**


	26. Chapter 26

"So what's the difference between being married and being together? I don't feel any different." Asher said, a few hours after tying the knot with Louise.

"You're such a goof you know that?" Louise said.

"I know." Asher smiled, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Asher said.

"You might have mentioned it a few times." Louise smiled.

"Well I'm gonna say it again. You look beautiful." Asher said, wrapping his arms around Louise's waist.

"You look not too bad yourself." Louise said, wrapping her arms around Asher's neck.

"I think my dad is having too much fun." Asher laughed, him and Louise looking over at Punk who was surrounded by all the children of the family.

"Well… when is it exactly that we get to ditch this thing and go on our honeymoon." Louise said.

"I'm thinking an hour or two maybe." Asher smiled.

"An hour agreed." Louise smirked pecking Asher on the cheek.

_With Ashley and Corey…_

"Stop staring at it." Corey said, noticing Ashley having a staring competition with a bottle of wine.

"I'm not." Ashley said, turning away and smiling.

"So where's Aleigha? I haven't seen her really." Corey said.

"I'll go get her." Ashley said, getting up and walking down the hall to the spear room which Aleigha had been sleeping to see Punk with her sitting on his knee telling her a story. She didn't want to interrupt so she quietly watched from the door.

Once Punk was finished he noticed Ashley standing at the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were…"

"It's fine." Ashley smiled, sitting down beside her daughter and father.

"You've got a bright little girl there Ashley." Punk said, handing Aleigha over to her mother.

"I know." Ashley said, smiling at Aleigha cuddling into her tightly. She had missed her mommy very much.

"I know I gave you a hard time when you were pregnant but I'm glad you didn't abort her." Punk said, recalling Ashley when she was pregnant and deciding wither she wanted to keep Aleigha or not.

"I'm glad too." Ashley said, leaning her head against Punk's shoulder, Aleigha leaning into her mom's chest.

_With Asher and Louise…_

"Ok, I think it's been an hour." Louise said to Asher.

"Someone's eager." Asher replied.

"Well there's too many children around here to do what I want to do with you, including your parents and family." Louise whispered in his ear.

"Ok, lets go." Asher said, feeling turned on by Louise.

Once they all said goodbye and thank you to everyone, saying an extra long goodbye to their children they were out the door like a lightning bolt.

_With Ashley and Corey…_

"So this is who you wanted to meet?" Ashley said, sitting back down beside him with Aleigha cuddled into her.

"She certainly is a mommy's girl." Corey said, "Hi Aleigha."

Aleigha who was only 2 years old looked at Corey and instantly smiled. She liked the look of this guy.

"Hi." She spoke quietly, shying away into her mother.

"So who does she take this shy thing after? Because it certainly ain't you." Corey laughed.

"We decided it was Aimee she took it after. My little sister." Ashley smiled.

"Ahh I see." Corey smiled.

_Later that night with AJ and Punk…_

Most people had left. Asher and Louise were long gone. Aston took Logan and Charlie home with him and Claire his girlfriend. Aimee took charge of taking Chelle and Shawn home with her to look after them. Ashley and Corey had left with Aleigha which only left the two people who created the whole family. AJ and Punk.

"Today was really good." AJ smiled, sitting beside Punk on the couch.

"It was but I still have to give you your present, well first present." Punk said, taking a bag from the Christmas tree and handing it to her.

AJ smiled and dug inside the bag and opened up a photo frame which AJ was a little emotional over.

On one corner Asher, Louise and their family. The other Ashley and Aleigha. The bottom Aston and Claire and the other bottom Aimee and Buster. And finally in the middle, AJ and Punk.

"Punk… I don't know what to say…" AJ said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Just… just don't say anything." Punk said, wiping her tear and kissing her gently.

Just as they were getting into Punks second present the door bell rang.

"Probably Aston giving us Logan and Charlie." AJ laughed.

Punk chuckled and got up to answer the door.

He swung the door open to see a very familiar face.

"Layla?" Punk said in shock.

"Hello Phil." Layla replied.

**Oh no! May I remind you who Layla is you guys? The mother of Aiden. This isn't going to go well. REVIEW.**


End file.
